The Resisting
by Daughter of Poseidon33
Summary: Its has been more then 4 week after the run in with Davidoff and The team is on the run again. But this time they are trying to save more subjects in the project that they escaped from. Chlerek, OC/OC. I succk summarys sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello my dearies. I love, love, LOVE the darkest powers trilogy but I thought that Kelly let it end to quickly! So this story takes place after Derek and Chloe kiss like 3 or 4 weeks after. Hope you like it!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers trilogy! I do not own any of the people form the books. I also do not own any thing that seems unlikely for me to own. Like Wendy's**

(Chloe PVO)

One

The Minnie-Van was cramped in the back with Tori, Derek and I all stuffed in together. I was between Tori and Derek to prevent any fights. Ever since Tori found out that Kit is her dad she, Derek and Simon are really staring to act like a real family; the kind of family that gets into a fight every five seconds.

Derek looked down at me and smiled taking my hand in his. I smiled back, squeezing his hand. Derek leaned down to kiss me but was interrupted by Tori yelling "Hey! I'm all good with you two dating but could you keep the kissing to when I'm not around please?" Derek chuckled but kissed me anyways and pulled back still holding my hand.

Simon turned around from is his seat in the middle part of the van. Tori could have sat in the seat next to him but she preferred to be next to me and the seat in question was now piled with stuff.

"I'm with Tori on that one" he said turning back around.

"Oh, my Gosh!" I said placing my hand over my heart. "Did Simon just agree with Tori? Derek run, it's the apocalypse. Derek chuckled again and kissed the top of my head.

"Kids' said Kit turning into the parking lot of a Wendy's. He turned off the van and stepped out. "Ok every one out, time for lunch." I got out after Derek who was stretching.

"Ug, I'm way too big to sit in the back" he complained.

"You could switch seats with Simon" I suggested.

"Nah" he replied talking my head again. We fallowed kit into the Wendy's. After we ordered Kit started to tell us about the other places that we would have to go so we could rescue other supernaturals.

"I was able to get a list and a few maps from the last time" he said in a hushed tone. "We all know the project didn't end when Davidoff died because he was just one person. There are other places that their doing experiments. That is where the maps and lists come in" he pulled out a list of names. "The closest place from here is in the next state over in Vermont" he looked at the list. "There are 7 supernatural's in the compound there. So we are going to need a bigger van" Kit closed up the paper and put it back into his jacket as the food came.

Derek had gotten more food then the rest of us and the waiter looked at him funny. Derek was to busy eating to notice so I shot the waiter a look and he went back to work. We ate in silence and after about a half an hour we where all done. Kit paid and we all used the washroom and we where on the road again.

After a few hours of driving, arguing and silence we arrived at a motel in Vermont. We pulled up and Aunt Lauren got out going get rooms, well Kit parked. Once we had all got out Aunt Lauren met us outside the doors to the motel.

"I got two rooms. One for girls and the other for guys" she handed the keys over the turned to Kit. "We should go and get a bigger van while we're in town. I think I saw a car dealership coming into town".

So after we got all of the stuff out of the van and we got settled in the rooms Kit and Aunt Lauren set off to get a new car. After flipping through all 20 channels Simon declared that they all suck and that he would rather play a game of some sorts.

"Okay" said Tori. "Let's play truth or dare".

"What are you, 10?" asked Simon.

"Yes. Now you ask someone first Simon" said Tori and there was no arguing with her so Simon gave up and asked me.

"Chloe. Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth" I replied know that this was my only option considering that is i said dare in would involve Derek and doing something to him.

"Okay" he sat thinking fro a moment. "Have you ever wet the bed?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Tori.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of" replied Simon defensively. "If you think you can do better the be my guest"

"Fine, but I'm going to ask someone else. Derek. Truth or Dare?"

Derek surged "Truth, I guess" he said

He said truth and I knew what the question was when I saw her smile. "Okay, so Derek, how far have you and Chloe gone?" she asked. He glanced sideways at me to see the I was blushing.

"Uh…" was all he said. Tori looked at him expectantly. I knew that if he answered then I would be mortified because the answer was all the way. But If I didn't the Tori would hound us in till she got the answer. He looked at me again and I nodded giving him the go a head. We might as well get this over with. He opened my mouth to answer but was saved when Kit came in. I was so relived.

"Hey, so we got a new van, and we found out where the building is so we need a plan" said Kit. So after Aunt Lauren came in we all sat down to brain storm and after 2 hours we had a plan. I would stay with Aunt Lauren in the van (Derek had argued with his dad for a while after finally getting his way. He didn't want me to come with them), so then they would spilt up when they get in side, Tori with Kit and Simon with Derek. Then they would go and get the 7 supernaturals. We know where they are but don't know what or who they are. God this is going to be fun.

**A/U please read!**

**((Hey I'm done the fist chapter! **** I really doubt that people will read this but if someone does then please leave a review, and ideas! So to the first person to review and like it then you can choose the names of the other 6 supernaturals. YAH! (I know that there are 7 but I all ready have a name) so please review! Sorry its short but the next one will be longer and more action fulled!))**

**Ps. I realize that this might be a little bit OOC so if you notice anything then tell me and I can fix it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hello again! Thank you imagination93 for being my first reviewer! It's so nice to know that some one is out the reading what you write! So this chapter is written in Derek's PVO. I'll try my best!))**

**Disclaimer: I-I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy –bursts into tears- a-and I n-never w-will. **

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 2

I followed Tori and Chloe around the wal-mart as they shopped for cloths. My mind was else where as Chloe was picking out a few t-shirts that would fit me. I was thinking about the rescue mission that was to take place a few days from now. We had a plan all set but that didn't stop my wolf instincts form taking over. I want all of us to stay together so I could watch everyone. But I have lost that argument after a while. I had how ever won when I came to Chloe. She would be safe in the Van with her Aunt away form the action, I knew that she wasn't happy about the arrangement but I was.

I looked down at the girls and realised that Chloe had said something. "Sorry what was that" I asked.

"I said, could you go stand over there Tori and I will be right back" she said.

"No" I argued. "I'm not leaving you two alone in the store".

"Yes you are, now go and stand over there" said Tori pointing to spot near the checkout counter.

"No" I growled.

"Fine then" said Tori throwing up her hands in defeat. "If you want to come and get tampons with us then you can" she stormed off. I looked down and saw Chloe blushing at me and she followed after Tori, who had stopped at a place that I sincerely hope that I would never have to go again. I stood next to them as they crouched down together getting tampons. I was looking any where other then at Chloe who looked like a tomato she was blushing so much.

Then I heard a voice. Oh, god no.

"Hey Derek!" It was Simon, who could see me over the top of the shelf. He strolled over and then came to a halt when he saw what row this was. He looked at me then at the girls that where now standing up and putting a box into the basket.

He doubled over laughing. "Oh, god Derek you take this whole 'watch the girls' thing".

"Shut up" I mumbled pushing past him, I could hear Tori laughing with Simon. Chloe caught up with me talking my hand in her small one. We walked over to pay and after we did Toir and Simon met us at the door. We all walked out together.

But then I knew something was wrong. I stiffened and Chloe noticed. "Derek? What's wrong?" she asked. I sniffed, and I smelt a were-wolf. No wait 3. The wolf inside me growled.

"Derek?" Tori asked stopping to look at me.

"I smell 3 other were-wolves over there" I pointed. Before they could say any thing else I started to run towards the sent because I smelt something else blood. They followed me and as we got close 3 teenagers came out of the woods. One in the middle supported by the other two.

As we got closer I saw that the middle one was a girl with red dreadlocks, the other two where boys and they look alike. I was going to say something but before I could open my mouth one of the boys spoke.

"I'm Raven; this is my brother Kevin and my sister Lee. We're all were-wolves and so are you" he nodded at me. I nodded back "Good, 'cuz we need help" Raven looked down at his sister. Chloe gasped. I looked down to and felt the blood drain from my face, because sticking out of the stomach of the girl where two arrows.

**((DAN DAN DAN! What's going to happen to Lee and her brothers and if you did know there triplets. I hope you like the chapter. And people please I need names! I need 2 boy's names and 2 girl's names! For the other people their going to rescue! Thanks. ps, Sorry its short but the next few will be as well Ill make it up to you promise))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Hello! You people better f-ing love me! Because I'm writing this at 1:30am! I couldn't sleep so writing is my only other option… beside getting a life and going to bed but who has that kind of time? Not me. So I would like to thank derekandchloe4ever and rose the packs fang for both reviewing and a special thanks to rose the packs fang and imagination93 for the names of the 4 other run away people! So you can all thank them for the 4 other people not being named blank. I like both of the names that you gave so I'm going to use them both 2 names each 1 fro a guy and 1 for a girl **** so on with the story!))**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this cuz it's kinda stupid. You all know I don't own The Darkest Powers! Gosh!**

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 3

I gasped as I looked down to where Raven was gesturing. There where two arrows sticking of her stomach. I saw Tori put her hand over her mouth and Simon grab her arm. Derek looked pale.

"Yes, it's all quite shocking. Now in steed of staring at the arrows lets try and get them out, does that sound good to all of you?" I looked back at the three of them to see that the girl, Lee, had raised her head and spoken. Her face was a pretty heart shaped like her brothers, her dreadlocks pulled back. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that she was dying. She was crying from what I could see but the tears weren't normal they were red. She was crying blood.

"Yes" I said. "My Aunt Lauren is a doctor she's over by our van". The boy Kevin nodded and he and his brother, still supporting Lee, begin to walk after me. Simon and Tori followed behind and Derek walked beside Raven (the only way I could tell them apart was from what side they where on; Raven on the right and Kevin on the left) shielding them with his bulk form the Wal-mart parking-lot.

"Do ya mind stopping for a quick sec?" Lee asked Derek.

"Uh… yeah, talk all the time you need" he replied looking confused.

The three siblings looked at each other and the two boys nodded. "Hey sweet heart" said Kevin to Tori. "You look like you have a week stomach, so I'd look away if I was you". Tori look confused in till Lee leaned over a vomited blood.

"Damn" muttered Kevin as Lee puked blood again.

"Okay, I'm good" said Lee straitening up and looking down at her mid-section. "Well good except the fact that I'm puking and crying blood which are both signs that I'm dying. Yeah except for that I'm just peachy". Both boys looked at her darkly at the mention of her death.

"I think I should carry her" said Derek out of no where.

"Dude, we all ready tried that. It puts too much presser on her stomach. If it didn't, she would be off the ground in a heart beat" said Raven, readjusting his grip on his sister. Derek nodded.

"There you guys are we whe- Oh, my god, Kit get out her and bring my medicine bag" Said Aunt Lauren as we came up to the large van. Lee looked up and tried to smile at Aunt Lauren but was cut by the fact that she started to cough up blood. "My god child what happened?" she asked Lee.

"Escaped from the Edison group and they didn't really like it all that much. They have a really good archer so they used him to-" but Lee was cut of by another coughing fit. Then Kit came around the corner carrying Aunt Lauren's doctor's bag. He stopped short when he saw Lee.

"Oh, God!" he rushed forward handing over the bag to Aunt Lauren. "

"Dad" said Simon. "This is Raven, Kevin and Lee their all were-wolves".

"Ah, triplets, and I'm guessing that you all came from the Edison group, you escaped and they weren't too happy about it?" Raven nodded.

"Could you two please help your sister to the back of the van so that I can remove the arrows?" asked Aunt Lauren, Raven and Kevin both nodded. They walked over to the back of the large van.

"Now dear, sit up hear and what I'm going to do is first remove your shirt, is that okay?" Lee nodded. "Good" Aunt Lauren reached into her bag and pulling out scissors and cutting off Lee's shirt. Simon and Derek both flushed at the sight of Lee's blue bra, but her bothers only flinched at thee sight of the two gashes in their sister's stomach.

"Now I'm going to cut off the ends of the arrows. You might feel a sight pull" Aunt Lauren set to work at cutting of the ends with a knife that was in her bag, as she did this Lee grimaced in pain. Both boys grabbed a hand a squeezed.

"Okay, I'm going to have to pull out the arrows now" Aunt Lauren said climbing up into the Van behind Lee. "Everyone please distract Lee". I nodded numbly.

"Rav, Kev?" asked Lee.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"So how've you been?" asked Lee jokingly. They just shook their heads.

"I-I'm C-Chloe" I stuttered.

"I'm Simon"

"I'm Tori"

"Derek" he grunted. Then Lee screamed. It was a heart wrenching scream. Raven and Kevin both dropped Lee's hand as if they were feeling Lee's pain as well. They moved to the side to let Aunt Lauren work and I saw something that made my stomach twist. I could see through Lee all the way to my aunt.

I turned around and vomited on to the grass near our van. Derek moved towards me but Raven was closer. He bent down and held my hand. Derek growled moved over to us. He grabbed Raven and pulled him up.

He got up in his face and said "Stay. Way. Form. My. Mate." He growled. _Wait what did he call me? _

"Dude" Raven pulled out of Derek's grip. "I'm gay, so you can chill out." He waved his hands in front of his face. Derek looked taken aback but then look over at Kevin.

"I'm not gay but I'm not going to go and steel you mate. Only someone with a death wish would do something like that". _There was that word again. Mate._

"All done" said Aunt Lauren stepping off of the Van and stepping back from Lee who was now sporting a large bandage that wrapped around her mid-section. "I had to put in stitches and I'll have to change the dressing every two hours do it doesn't get infected, but your not going to puke or cough up blood any more; that was just your body copping with the holes in you stomach"

"Good! Damn it Lee you scared us one good. It would have been really, really bad if you died" said Kevin.

"Yeah, do you remember when Connor died and Mimi killed her self?" said Raven.

"What!" Derek look concerned.

"Part of the genetic mutation that they did on us involved twins or triplets (we're the only group of siblings left). They did something that links us together, so that we are unbeatable when fighting. It links our emotions. It's awesome for the most part but if one of us dies then a part of us dies as well. That's why they shot at Lee because she's the best fighter so that she couldn't fight back and eventually if she died we would to" answered Raven.

"Conner and Mini where the same, but then Conner got cancer and died, Mini just sorta when crazy and she killed her self a month later" added Kevin.

"Okay, well since no one is dying why don't, we get on the road and go find a motel" Kit said. "Lee you ride in the back and Raven, Kevin you stay with her and you two as well Derek and Chloe so that you can get information" Kit got into the van and turned it on.

"Sorry for being such a downer and making you puke" said Lee looking up at me.

"It wasn't you fault" I replied.

"Yeah it is, I should have known that they would be waiting for us around back! If I had chosen a different way then this wouldn't have happened" she said.

"No, shut up Lee" Raven growled his red hair falling past his eyes. "So you guys wanted information?" Derek nodded. "Well then are four other supernaturals in the compound. There's Trevn, he's a vampire, Kiara is a witch, Ethan is a doppelganger and Amilia is a pixie"

"What's a doppelganger?" I asked.

"A doppelganger is someone that can shift to look like the person that he or she is going to kill. They use them selves as a kind of voodoo doll" answered Lee. I shuddered at the thought. After a while the siblings started to talk about wolf transformations with Derek so I just got comfortable and after a while I feel asleep. I didn't feel Derek carrying me into the motel and I didn't see the ghost of a beautiful young girl her hair up in braids a white tattered dress flowing around her legs.

"Soon, very soon" she whispered and her eyes shone red.

**((Gasp what is this another cliff hanger! Not really cuz the ghost comes in later. So I hope you like it. And thank you again to rose the packs fang and imagination93 for the names! Its both of their ideas except for the people from the book and the triplets****)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**((Hello ladies how are you? Fantastic. This is a short little chapter in the PVO of the guy the runs the compound. Ps I read chapter 3 to my mom (note to self don't do this again if you don't want to have to change something's) so I'm going to clear something's up: **

**-the reason that Lee didn't have surgery was because she's a were-wolf and they heal fast. **

**-you wouldn't be able to see through Lee. So let's just say she saw the insides of her. **

**-my mom ewwed a few times. Yes I know that chapter was gross. **

**Hope we cleared things up)) **

(Dr. Traken PVO)

Chapter 4

"Sir?" a voice asked me as I looked through the window of my office on the top floor.

"Yes William?" I replied and William came out of the shadows.

"They have e-escaped"

"WHAT!" I yelled turning around. William flinched back from me. "Idiots! You let them get away. They are the most important experiment and you let them get away!" I spat.

"Not me Sir. Raken only shot the girl in the stomach" William was shaking.

"Well then, bring him in here". William bowed and ducked out of the room and I turned around to the window again.

"M-m-my Lord" I turned to see Raken –a short man with blue skin- cowering in front of me.

"Raken, you failed to kill the girl. I'm not happy"

"M-my lord, I'm s-sorry they w-where moving i-in between the trees and I-" but I cut him off when I grabbed him by the neck and lifted the man up with no effort. He struggled against my hand but I only squeezed harder, his face turning blue.

"There are no excuses!" I shouted my voice growing deeper. I could feel my self shifting, changing. My shirt ripped as two black scaly wings spread out from my back. "You failed. Let us all hope that your brother does a better job" I squeezed once more and there was a cracking noise as Raken's neck broke. I dropped hi limp body. The fool, but he is disposable like his brothers, for he is only an Imp and I a great and powerful haakai lord. I will have my way.

I sat at my desk, my body returning to human as they cleared away Raken's broken body form my office. I looked around and something caught my eye. I turned back but there was nothing there. Then I saw something else, a flash of red. I shook my self mentally and made up my mind. I would go to the center of the Edison group and from there I would rule instead of this place. Yes, I would leave now. I got up form my chair and set out to the head quarters.

**((Sorry this is short but I wanted to introduce Dr Traken. And so that no one is confused…**

**Imps** and their cousins the **hordlings** are the smallest and lowliest demons. They are the servants and footsoldiers of demonkind. Their schemes are small and petty.

**Haakai** are the most powerful demons. They have dominion over all the other demons and employ many to serve them. The greatest of the haakai are called **haakai lords**. They command magical forces beyond those of the greatest humanoid archmagi.

**Good so every one understands? Great next chapter will be longer I promise.)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**((Yah new chapter it will be longer as I promised. Hope you like it!))**

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of crying. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I don't remember getting into bed. I must have fallen asleep in the truck. Then it all came rushing back. Lee, Raven, Kevin, the arrows and…Derek…he said…he called me his mate. I have a vague idea of what he meant but I couldn't think about that now because the crying was getting louder. I looked around the room to see Toir snoring softly in one bed and Lee sprawled on the couch, but I couldn't see a ghost. I walked over to the door and opened it, looking into the hall of the motel. The crying seemed to get louder when I was in the hall.

I started to walk down to wards the voice when I heard someone say "No…Please…That hurts…Let me go…No…Please" I froze. If this was the replay of someone's death I shouldn't be able to hear it. I should go back and get Derek or Kit but something in side me was pulling at me, telling me to go to the voice. I begin to walk but before I could get any farther the a few steps something grabbed me from behind and put it hand over my mouth. I looked up to see Lee holding me back.

"That's not a ghost sweet heart" whispered another voice and I saw Kevin walk up next to his sister. Lee dropped her hand that was covering my mouth but still held on to me.

"How do you know I'm a necromancer?"

"You fell asleep on the ride here so Derek told us" replied Kevin then he said to Lee "Raven is getting Derek and Kit". Lee nodded.

"What's happening" I asked looking at the door

"I don't know but I don't want you near it" said Derek as he and Kit came up to me. Kit walked over to me and took my arm intending to walk me back to my room but I pulled away and took off running to the room where the pleading was coming from. It wasn't me moving, something was pulling me to the door. I could sense the rest of them running after me but before they could reach me, I opened the door.

I was instantly hit with a blast of freezing air that pushed my hair back. After that I saw who was making the noise. A young girl about the age of 25 was lying on the ground something leaning over her. The something looked up and I felt bile rise up my throat because the creature resembled a man but only in the shape of its body.

The skin on its face was a blackish blue, its nose turned up into a point, black eyes staring at me. The creatures pointed ears sat high on its head. Sticking out of its black hair were two twisted horns. It looked at me and smiled at me showing off two rows of jagged teeth now dyed red from what I now realized was the girl's blood.

And then it spook, it felt as if my scull was going to explode, the people behind me all clutched their ears. "Chloeeeee Sssssaundeeeersssss, I've waited to meeeet you for sssssso long. Evvvveeeer ssssince I wasss created by my masssssteeeer". It stood up brushing aside the girl who now barley was breathing. He took a few steps forwards and Derek growled. "What isssss thisss?" he looked at Derek and the others. "Now weee can't havvvve you inteeeerfeeering, now can weee?" He flicked his hand and the others where pushed back and the door closed turning a bright yellow colour and I knew I was trapped.

"Much beeeetteeeer" he looked satisfied. "Now Chloeeee, I'm vvvveeeery sssssory but I havvve to kill you" he smiled again and behind him I saw the ghost of the girl.

She looked at me and then said "Chloe listen, I don't know you but I do know that you can't die now. So what ever you do don't show emotion form now on. He's a Koe or a face snatcher. He kills by steeling you soul through your face, so just keep you face blank when you see his eyes go bright blue. I have to go but I'll find someone who can help" and with that she evaporated into nothing.

A flash of blue caught my eye. I turned to the Koe to notice that his eyes had turned blue. I made my face a black slate. In a flash the man was standing in front of me. "Sssso you know what I am. Neeeevvvveeeeer mind that I will geeeet you". He stared at me and I was engulfed in images of death and destruction. Faces flashed in front of my eyes and then stopped on a scene of a wolf smashing its self on a glass window. Then I saw its eyes. They where green, Derek's eye colour. The wolf was Derek. My heart twisted and I knew it showed on my face because the Koe laughed.

I could feel myself slipping away. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I was just about to disappear I saw something ahead of me. It looked like a wolf but as it got closer I saw it was a lioness, a golden lioness. The Lioness roared and the darkness stared to drift away, I could feel me body again and I could see. I turned with a jolt to see that the Lioness was still there and more shocking then that it seemed that the Koe could see it to because he backed up a few steps.

The Lioness turned her head and looked at the demon, who was now cowering in the corner, her eyes flashing red. She opened her mouth and roared the demon disappeared and the Lioness turned back to me but as she did so she transformed into a woman, with blond hair and a long white dress.

"My dear, it is too soon, much too soon" she reached out and touched my face, brushing her hand along my cheek. I shivered.

"W-who are y-you?" I asked.

She smiled "My child, I am a part of you" I was shocked. "But that is all can tell you for now, but I do promise to tell you everything in time. You will know soon" she brushed my cheek again muttering to her self. "I just didn't expect him to send a Koe and to send someone this soon" she looked up at me "I am going to open the door for you mate is getting increasingly agitated about you" she flicked her hand and the yellow glow on the door faded.

"Good bye" I whispered and I fell to my knees as Derek came storming into the room, running over to me and lifting me up. I think its save to say that he was freaking out. We all rushed back to Kit's room as I passed out.

_At the head quarters of the Edison Group. Dr Traken PVO_

"My lord, the Koe has returned and has also informed me that Matilda is back" said William.

"Good" I said smiling. I was going to be much easier to get to Saunders now that Matilda has reviled her self. Much easier.

**((And then he turned to the readers and said "Please review the story". LOL. What is this? You may ask and the answer to that question is: my darling readers/reviewers this is a cliff hanger! But don't worry your pretty little heads I'll try and put up another Chapter before my trip. And another thing before I forget, I'm going to L.A. in August just to give you a heads up and since we're taking a plane I can bring my laptop –crying- but it'll be ok. I have plenty of time. I'm finishing this at 3:30am and my cat is snoring! I just thought I'd put that in! Ta Ta For Now!)) **


	6. Chapter 6

**((Hello, cuties! So tomorrow I'm leaving for PEI! (or today depending on when you read this) I'm so excided! So any ways I decided to not be mean and give you guys another chapter before I leave and don't worry I'm bringing my computer but my friend imagine forever is coming so she going to use my laptop aswell so if I don't update for awhile that means that she's using it or I've killed her because she was on the computer and I'm on the run. So this is the first time I'm asking, Please review! Every time you review a kitten gets its wings… wait what... Hmm… yeah that's what I'm going with. So review so that there are weird cat bird hybrids flying around! On with the story)) **

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 6

All I could see was black with tints of red. Chloe was inside that room with some sort of demon and I couldn't get to her. The only thing that was going through my mind was _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. _I was clawing at the door. Each time I touched the door it burned my hands but I couldn't feel the pain.

"Derek, you have to stop. Come on Derek your going to destroy you hands" Raven said from somewhere behind me. I felt a hand grip my shoulder trying to pull me back, but I pulled away form them and continued to scratch at the door.

I heard a scream and then a roar. I stared to feel my bones cracking and shifting. I was rapidly transforming into a wolf.

"No Derek, you have to stay human" Lee kneeled next me. "You have to stop, Derek listen to me now". Her sharp tone pulled me out of my trance. "Chill out, you can't shift now, just relax". As she talked I felt my self settle down but my body still wanted to change.

"Good now-" but Kevin was cut off when the door stopped glowing yellow. I pushed past them and almost knocked the door down. I ran to Chloe as she fell to her knees. I picked her up and brushed by the rest of them. I almost ran to dad's room.

When I got into the room I placed Chloe on the bed. Dad examined her and declared her fine but she should sleep. He cleared everyone out of the room except for me and Lee who insisted on staying, and after an argument between her and my dad, dad looked at me and I nodded earning Lee a spot next to Chloe on the bed.

"Derek, are you ok?" asked Lee looking worried. I just shrugged. She putt her hand on Chloe's arm and to my surprise I didn't growl which was what I had been doing for last few minutes to anyone that tried to get close. "Derek, I know your not ok" she put her hand on my arm and I felt better know that she was there. It was weird but I felt… lighter? Yeah lighter, like a weight had been lifted. Her been there made me fell safe, because I knew that this was another person that would through them self in front of Chloe or any other person to save them.

"I'm ok" I said looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" she looked back. I nodded.

"How's the stomach?" I asked she looked down.

"Its ok I guess, hurts like a dog but other then that nothing" she laughed. "I hate having people fuss over me. Once when I was like 10 I broke my left arm, but I didn't say anything because it was my mom's birthday". I laughed with her.

"Yeah, I'm the same way" as I said this Chloe started to wake up.

"Derek?" she asked groggily.

"I'll leave you two alone" Lee got up and left. When she left I moved in closer to Chloe, tucking myself under the covers with her. She snuggled closer to me and all was good… for now.

**((ok so yeah it's short but hey I'm going to PEI I wanted to give you guys another chapter. I'll put another up as soon as I can:) )) **


	7. Chapter 7

**((Hello people of planet earth! I'm in Prince Edward Island! It's so beautiful here! Hope you enjoy chapter 7!))**

(Lee PVO)

Chapter 7

As I closed the door I could hear Derek climbing into bed with Chloe. I smiled to myself; I liked that guy, Derek. He's a good guy. I walked down the hall towards Kit who was casting a glamour over the room so that any people that came along they wouldn't notice. Raven had cleaned up the blood but we needed the glamour for the broken stuff.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked coming up to Kit.

"Nope all good here, but thanks" he replied.

"Kay"

"Lee, are you doing ok? With you stomach I mean?" he look concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine"

I started off down the hall and I bumped into Tori, Lauren and Simon standing together moving the broken glass into the bin.

"Hey" said Tori turning to me.

"Hey your self" I came up to them.

"Are you doing ok? Are you hurting?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah is the bandage holding up? Are you in pain" Simon asked, Tori nodding.

"I'm fine" I said a little too harshly. "I'm ok, I'm going to go and find Raven and Kevin.

I walked off to where I knew my brothers where, and sure enough they where both outside sitting with their backs to the motel, facing a large field of cut wheat. I sat myself in between them and they both automatically reached out and took one of my hands in theirs.

"Well it's been quite a night and I'm sure that we should all sleep but I'm just not tired at all" said Raven squeezing my hand.

"Yeah" grunted Kevin. "How's the wound doing?"

"God, you guys are just as bad as Derek, Lauren, Kit, Tori and Simon!" I said.

Raven chuckled, "so I'm guessing that you're doing ok?"

"Yes I'm doing JUST fine!" I said exasperatedly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I turned to look at the empty field. The moon was low in the sky and orange.

"They keep asking because you all most died on us! They keep asking because you where shot with two arrows that went through your stomach a little less the 5 hours ago, and then the hole thing with Chloe happened , we didn't know if she was going to die so now people are worried. That is why my dear!" Kevin answered my question and let go of my hand.

"I hate it when people worry about me" I huffed in a whisper.

"We know but we're part of a pack now, people are going to worry about us" said Raven smiling at me. "You have to adjust to it."

"Yeah I guess" I huffed again, putting my hand down on my stomach and looked down and the bandage. "Well if everyone is going to ask me if I'm ok all the time I might as well start with you two. Ok well, my stomach hurt like a dog and I can tell that it hasn't stopped bleeding which I know isn't good. Every time I get up the room spins and I have the urge to puke. I'm worried sick about Derek because I know that he can barley control his transformations when Chloe is in the picture and I know that I need to teach him to faze on the move but I don't know if I can faze myself." I finished letting out a breath of air.

Both Raven and Kevin just stared at me. "Are you guys going to say anything?" I asked getting annoyed now,

"Lee you right, if it hasn't stopped bleeding that's really, really bad. And if you can't faze then that's really, really, really, bad, because you know that we can't leave you behind when we go to rescue the others" said Raven nervously. "We should go inside and tell everyone and come up with a plan." Both Kevin and I nodded.

Raven was the first to stand up, then Kevin and when I tried to get up the world turned upside down. I sat back down on my first try. "Sorry, you guys are going to have to help me up." They both grabbed an arm and yanked me up with such force that would have dislocated a normal persons shoulders but was necessary for me since I'm a 6 foot something werewolf that's bleeding herself dry. We walked back to the motel.

After gathering everyone up we all decided that the room Chloe was in was the best place to plan since she need to know what was going on and we didn't want to move her.

"Okay" said Kit as we all sat down. "We need to plan"

I nodded, and Raven said "But we have some complications." Ever one looked confused.

"What kind of complications?" asked Chloe form the bed, her head resting on Derek's chest.

"Complications with me and some problems with Derek that we spotted" I answered. When I said that there where problems with Derek everyone tensed waiting for Derek to do something like attack me but what he really did surprised everyone except for Kevin, Raven and I.

"Okay, start with my issues" Derek sat up as he said this.

"Wait what?" Simon said a perplexed look on his face.

"Derek, Lee just told you that you have a problem and you didn't attack her, not that I'm complaining but this is not like you at all."

Derek shrugged, "That's what packs do. They look at your problems and help you get over them. Plus Lee is pretty much alpha, more them me at lest" he shrugged again.

"Pack?" asked Tori.

"Yes pack" answered Derek.

"Wait just a second. Derek you just said that Lee is alpha" Kit said looking at him son.

"Yeah, she is more alpha then me. I'm beta. Its just kinda how is came into place."

"Can you both be the alpha?" asked Chloe.

"Only if you guys want to scrape Lee and Derek off the sidewalk, cuz if there both try to be alpha then their going to be ripping each other apart" said Kevin who was sitting in a chair closest to the door.

"That's why we where put into the care of the Edison group in the first place. Our dad and Lee are both alpha's they where close to killing each other so our mom put us in foster care, and the Edison group snatched us up when they heard we where werewolves" Raven added.

Chloe's mouth formed the perfect 'O' and nodded.

"So are we all clear? Good, so what's the problem?" asked Derek.

"Well there are two really. The first on is that you need to learn to control yourself when if comes so Chloe. The other is that you need to learn how to faze on the fly" I said getting up and sitting down almost immediately when the room began to spin.

Derek and Chloe looked concerned by my action but Simon who hadn't noticed anything said "faze on the fly? What does that mean?"

"It means transforming into a wolf when I'm moving" Derek answered the question then turned back to me. "Lee, are you all right?" concern etched across his face.

"Well that's the other problem; I'm not all right at all. I get dizzy and want to puke when I stand and I'm sure that the holes in my stomach haven't stopped bleeding. Another thing is I'm almost positive I can faze, but that adds to the issue because Raven and Kevin can't fight when I'm not near them."

"Crap" said Toir.

"Yeah, crap, but why can't Kevin and Raven fight without you?" asked Lauren.

"Because" said Kevin. "We are connected by the mutations that they did to us, it makes us stronger when we are together or at least near each other in battle but that's not really bad we can fight with out her, the big thing is that she'll run herself into the ground trying to help if she's not fighting, she'll also go stir crazy and we –Raven, Derek and I- wont be able to concentrate when she's not there because she's alpha."

"So she goes" said Kit standing up.

"What? Dad you know she can't! If what she says is true and she's still bleeding then she can't fight" Simon stood up as well and faced his dad.

"No she would go with Derek and stay with him. Then he could protect her and she would be in the thick of things but safe.

"Why can't she stay with us?" asked Raven.

"Because, you guys would drop everything in a heart beat and come to my rescue, Derek on the other hand I don't have a emotional link to him and even though you guys have to do what I tell you he will listen to me. I like this idea, and even through I can't fight you guys know I can use a sword, a bow and arrow and a gun quite well. I'll be safe" I looked at my brothers with a fierce stare at which they backed down.

"Ok so it's settled, Lee is coming with me, but we should still come up with a plan" Derek said and we all settled in for a very long planning session.

After 2 hours of planning we came up with this: I would go with Derek, Tori and Simon. The other group would be, Kit, Raven and Kevin. Since I can faze I would get a gun as soon as possible form one of the guards. Then we would split up. My group would go and get Trevn and Amelia and the other go get Kiara and Ethan. If all went smoothly then we would get out of there in an hour tops but well all just have to wait and see.

**((Yah a new chapter is done and it's really long! So PEI is one of the most beautiful places I've been. The orange moon I mention actually means nothing its just the colour that the moon was last night so awesome. So I hope you like it. Review, review, review!)) **


	8. Chapter 8

**((Hello everyone who reads my story, you all should be very happy because as you know I'm in PEI and the bugs are so bad I'm surprised that they haven't sucked me dry yet, LOL. And before the next chapter I would like to thank ****blugurlzJLJ**** for reviewing (I've decided to start thanking people that review) and blugurlzJLJ you are right there is something that is in store for the group but I don't think that you would expect it, ok well one thing that you might expect. So because I'm being mean and telling you things I'll just get on with the chapter)**

**I haven't done this in a few chapters so in case you new then: Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers. **

**Ps so as I'm writing this I realize that its way to long. Chapter 8 and 9 use to be the same chapter but I split it just for you guys. **

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 8

Two days after the planning session, I was nerves that I was all but jumping up and down. Today is the day of the rescue and I didn't want to leave Chloe but I knew that I had to. If she came I wouldn't be able to focus. She needs to be safe. I need her to be safe. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt… or worse. I've heard stories about when wolves they lose their mate; they go crazy or kill themselves.

"Derek," a voice pulled me from my thoughts, I turned the owner of the voice was Lee. "Hey, Derek before we leave you need to tell Chloe she's your mate," she said this in less the 20 seconds she voiced something that I've been thinking for the past 20 days.

"I know I do, but what am I am going to say? 'Hey Chloe, since I'm going on a mission and I might die I thought you might like to know that I will only love you for the rest of my life because you my mate,'" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, that is exactly what you're going to say," she replied looking smug at the shock clearly showing on my face. "You're going to go up to her and tell her that she's the only person that you'll love for the rest of your life, because like wolves do werewolves choose mates."

"Oh."

"Yes, now go. She' mopping around in her room because your leaving," Lee gave my a little shove towards the door.

"I don't know if I can," I tried to push angst her.

"No, you're telling her that she's your mate and that my friend is an order," again Lee looked smug because she knows I can't disobey a direct order form the alpha.

"Fine," I strode to the door, hunched over with my hands in the pockets of my black fading sweatshirt. As I passed her, she patted my back and a smile playing across her lips.

"You'll be fine; I mean this girl has seen you naked."

When she said this I stopped in my tracks. "What! How do you… Who told you…What!" I spluttered

She laughed, "Sweetheart, girls talk and Chloe and I have become quiet close over the passed 2 days," I stared at her in disbelief for a moment then she shooed me out of the room and down the hall.

I stopped at Chloe's door listening for signs that she was asleep but I could hear her rummaging around the room packing up the small amount of stuff that she had.

"Chloe," I said as I entered her room. She was flitting around the room stuffing things into a backpack that I bought her. "Hey Chloe, could we talk for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Derek, just one moment," she placed the last few objects in to the bag and zipping it up. "So what's on your mind?"

"Chloe, you're my mate. You're the only one I'll ever love" I said looking into Chloe's eyes.

I expected her to be shocked but instead I was bombarded by a fury of black/blonde hair that was Chloe. Her lips pressed on my with such force I almost toppled over.

"Finally!" she said pulling her lips away from mine.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird and everything so Lee told me. I've been waiting for you to say it," she blushed.

"Oh" I was going to say something else when Raven stepped into the room.

"That was so sweet, but remember next time you tell your girlfriend that she's the only one you'll ever love, close the door," at his words Chloe blushed almost as deeply as she did during the hole tampon thing. "By the by Derek, we have to go. See you soon Chloe" and he left.

"I have to go but I promise that I'll be back before you know it" I kissed her one last time and got up to leave when she pulled me back in.

"I'll hold you to that" and she let me go.


	9. Chapter 9

**((Hey so sorry I was writing chapter 8 and this use to be part of it but I was just getting way to long so I split is, I guess you could say that this is part two but its still another chapter. Hope you like it))**

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 9

After a 45 minuet drive in silence, we arrived at the edge of the forest. Luckily Raven, Kevin and Lee all remember how to get to the compound. After a small good bye to Lauren we all trudge off into the trees. A few minuets pass and we arrive at the edge of forest. Lee turned to her brothers and instantly they converge on her, hugging every part of her they could reach. I turn and hug my dad and he hugs Tori and Simon who are coming with me. Then after the goodbyes we split up, my group going to the left where, Trevn and Amelia are being held the others to the right to go get Kiara and Ethan.

"Okay, we need to get in through there," said Lee pointing to a large panel on the side of the building. I nodded and walked over to it, looking it over. After a bit, I took the sides of the panel in my hands and pulled, ripping it off.

"Nice job bro," Simon patted my back.

"Okay Tori you go first then Simon, Derek and I'll bring up the rear," Lee said sifting form foot to foot.

We all nodded and began going single-file down the dark tunnel that the panel had been hiding. A few minuets in Lee stopped us all. "Here, this is our stop," she was standing in front of a vent opening. She unhooked 4 latches and the vent fell into her arms. "I'll go first and get a gun, you all wait here in till I tell you its safe," she slipped out of the vent and I lost sight of her. We all sat there for a moment, when we heard crashes. I tensed, and then Lee came around the corner smiling. She was holding a large green gun in her hand. Lee nodded and we all came out of the vent.

"Okay, so Trevn and Amelia are both close together, that way," she gestured towards an open sparking white hall way.

We walked down the hall and then came to two doors next to each other. The first door read _EXP#120012 _the other door read _EXP#130013_.

"What do those numbers mean?" whispered Tori.

"Those are Trevn and Amelia's numbers, Kiara is number 100010 and Ethan is 110011. I was experiment number 010001, Kevin was number 020002 and Raven was number 030003. It was a way to keep track of us without having to put effort into remembering our names" replied Lee.

"Oh," said Tori.

"Okay, Derek and Tori you get Trevn and Simon and I will get Amelia" as Lee spoke she walk over to the door with the number 130013.

I nodded and took the doorknob in my hand at the same time as Lee. She looked at me and mouthed '3…2…1' on 1 we both yanked and the door opened and both came off there hinges.

"What the hell?" asked a male voice form inside Trevn's room.

"Hey, Trevn" said Lee.

"Lee?"

"Yup, we're here to break you out" she smiled as a boy around the age of 18 with messy blond hair and eyes in a brilliant shade of purple.

"But everyone said that you guys where all dead" Trevn in closed Lee in a hug and despite being around 18, Lee was almost taller then him.

"Yeah, well when have they ever told us anything that wasn't a lie?" asked Lee.

"Never I guess" Trevn smiled and I tensed because when he smiled showing his teeth, and this purpled eyed teenaged boy turned into a creature that I knew –even though I can transform into a wolf- could kill me if he put his mind to it. Not only did his canine teeth end in points to sharp to be normal, but all of his teeth came to points, maybe not as prominent as the canines but still unnerving.

"Trevn putt your teeth away, your scaring Lee's werewolf friend" said a female voice form the other room. A small girl with brown hair falling just past her shoulders and green eyes stepped out into the hall. She was almost smaller then Chloe.

"Amelia!" Lee pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would come back for us. Where are Raven and Kevin?" asked Amelia, shooting Trevn a look at which he closed his mouth.

"There getting Kiara and Ethan with there," Lee nodded toward Tori, Simon and I. "Dad, Kit. Well since we are all good I'll introduce everyone. Amelia, Trevn, this is Derek, a werewolf, Tori she's a witch and Simon is a sorcerer. Guys this is Amelia, she's a pixie and this is Trevn, I think you guys know what he is already."

I nodded at Trevn and Amelia, "Lee we should get out now and go to the meeting place," just as I said that there where voices shouting and the sound of guns being fired. "Come on to the vent."

We all rushed over when Lee and I heard the first bullet whizzing by us. It became apparent that Trevn heard as well when he swore loudly.

Another bullet and I heard Lee say "Are you shitting me?" I looked back at her to see 6 armed men racing after us.

Anther bullet and Trevn swore again and picked up Amelia whose short legs weren't moving fast enough. We reached the vent in recorded time, all piling in as the guards came closer. Trevn and I grabbed the vent door and pulled it into place. Trevn pushed and pulled the metal so it was bent at a wrong angle making it impossible to get in.

"Ok, so everyone lets just run now" said Tori. We all nodded and took off down the tunnel leading to freedom. We burst out into the open only to be closed in by a group of armed men.

"Hey fellas, miss me?" asked Lee. "Oh, I'm so sorry you probably don't recognize me with out my number strapped around my neck. I'm Experiment number 010001. Ring any bells?" she smirked at the murmurs that ran around the men.

"Hey guys, I'm Experiment number 120012 and I would really love it we could leave now. 'Kay? Thanks" said Trevn sarcastically, then he smiled showing off his teeth and all of the men backed up a few steps but kept there guns up.

"Not good enough boys" said Tori her hands raised, small balls of power forming on the palms. Then all of a sudden there was a ban and a guy that looked around the age of 25 keeled over on to his face. I whipped around to stare at Lee whose gun was raised and smoking.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I got bored of standing here."

"I am as well" agreed Simon. Then another ban and a man about the age of 30 fell over on to his back, every one of the men looked shocked.

"Gosh, are you all so dim that you didn't see that coming? I mean really, I have a gun that is loaded, said gun is pointing at you and I've like just shot someone. Use your brains" Lee looked fed up at the stupidly of the guards.

"I vote we leave now" said Amelia in her small quiet voice.

"I agree" I said. I took a step forward and fell to the ground, but I was not in pain, I was a wolf. Lee and the others showed me how to do this.

I growled, my hackles raised and the hair on my neck standing up. Trevn also transformed in a way, the purple of his eye took over and covered his pupil so that his eye was only color. His teeth elongated so that they went past his top lip. Behind him I saw the flash of wings on Amelia and Toir and Simon both had large balls of energy floating on their hands. We all stood there for a moment and then Lee gave a menacing click of the gun, loading it again and the men scattered. I gave a barking laugh and Trevn chuckled along with me.

We set off after the men. Along the way I ran into two red furred wolves. I snorted at them as Kevin raced past me in pursuit of a man. Raven stopped and pushed me playfully so I pushed back. He raised the corners of his mouth in a kind of wolfish smile and took off after his brother. I caught a flash of brown hair as Amelia whizzed past me her feet not touching the ground.

After a few minuets we all regrouped, I meet Kiara, a petit girl that look 10 years old with long black hair and blue eyes and Ethan a 17 year old boy with a strong build, blond hair with brown eyes and we all decided that we should leave now. So we all ran back to the safe place and sure enough the van was there. Chloe jumped out of the car and raced towards us, when she reached us, she through herself at me burying her face in my fur.

"We had extra clothing for you guys" she said to me and the other wolves –Raven and Kevin- who where now licking there sister.

I nodded my head and trotted over with to the van grabbed the clothing my mouth and went behind the van, with Raven and Kevin. We all shifted back and pulled on the jeans and shirts and stepped back around. I strode over to Chloe and lifted her off her feet. I kissed her and spun around. Then there was a cough form behind us. I looked around to see Tori giggling and Trevn –the one who had coughed- laughing but stopped almost immediately, because he split his bottom lip on his long canine tooth. Lauren passed his a tissue.

"Well I think we should all introduce our selves. I'm Kit and I'm sorcerer" he smiled.

"I'm Lauren, I'm not a supernatural, but a doctor. Chloe is my niece"

"I'm Tori, I'm 17 and I'm a witch. Kit is my dad"

"My name is Simon, I'm 17 as well and I'm a sorcerer. Kit is my dad and Toir is my half-sister and Derek is my brother."

"I'm Derek, I'm 17. I'm a werewolf, Kit is my dad, Toir is my sister and Simon is my brother." Then I looked directly at the new boys that joined the group, "and Chloe is my mate." I arm wrapped around Chloe.

"I'm Chloe" she said with a smile. "I'm 16 turning 17. I'm a necromancer, Lauren is my aunt and I'm Derek's mate."

We all looked at the new comers.

"Well, I'm Trevn, I'm 18 and I'm a vampire" said Trevn still pressing the tissue to his lip.

"I'm Amelia, I'm 18 and I'm a pixie" said small little Amelia flashing a smile.

"Hey, I'm Kiara, I'm a witch and I'm 14" she pushed her hair out of her face nervously.

"I'm Ethan, I'm 17 as well. I'm a doppelganger."

"Awesome, so we all know each other, now we can go to sleep" Lee said getting up and moving into her spot on the floor of the van. When she did this we all did. I curled up next to Chloe, after a while I drifted off to sleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Chloe's chest.

**((Yah I'm done! So guys or girl, whatever you prefer, I have a question for you all. Do you think I should give Lee a love interest? Tell me what you think. And as all ways REVIEW!)) **


	10. Chapter 10

**((Ok, people, I have a contest to figure out who Lee's love interest will be! So here is your test, the first person to tell me the correct answer to my question, will get to choose between 3 chooses. The fist choice is Trevn, the second choice is Simon, and the third is a new character that I will invent. And I know that people will be like 'hey Maddy isn't there another guy' and to that I reply 'yes, yes there is. His name is Ethan but I have something special planed for him. Ok so the question is in the bottom author note. So read the story and answer the question at the end!))**

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 10

I sat there watching the cars shoot by, the headlight coming in and out of view. I had been awake for 15 minuets but I just can't go back to sleep. The nightmare was just too much for me. It is continuous, the same one every time. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cold wall of the van. Immediately I was bombarded by the nightmare now permanently engraved on the insides of my eyelids.

_The beautiful black wolf with sparkling green eye, Derek is standing inside of a glass room. I stand on the outside of the glass looking in on the one person I love more then anyone else in the world. Then Derek spots me and he begins to run towards me, but is impeded by the glass. But instead of stepping back away from the glass he continues to through him self at it. Soon the glass is tinted red with blood, and I see Derek slump on to the ground unmoving. I fall to my knees and the scene changes into black. I can feel my self drifting away. The faces of people I love flash by and then-_

But the dream is cut short by a sudden jolt when car stopped, and everyone woke with a start.

"What the hell?" asked Trevn, as he rubbed his purple eyes.

"I agree with Trevn," said Simon sitting up and looking around.

"Sorry kids, some idiot decided to pull out in front of me," apologised Kit.

"S'Okay" muttered Raven.

"Chloe, are you ok?" asked Derek. I looked at him questioningly. "You look really pale, and you're sweating."

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bad dream" I mumbled.

"That's not nothing," said Derek inclosing me in his strong arms. "You should have woken me up" he looked disapprovingly at me.

"Sorry" I reached up at kiss him. He kissed me back passionately. I reached my hands up and tangled them in his black hair; he put his hands around my waist.

"Hey, could you stop before you start stripping each other."

We pulled apart to see everyone smirking at us. My cheeks went bright red. Kevin was barely holding in a laugh. Trevn looked like he was going to cry form the laugh he was suppressing, tears of laughter where already running down Tori's cheeks.

"Hey, cut them a brake. Their mates, it's hard to see the other in pain or afraid" said Lee who was also laughing silently but trying to keep it together for our sake.

"Mate?" Crap Aunt Lauren! She doesn't know and she isn't all that fond of Derek in the first place. Lee seemed to realise this a second before I did.

"Uh…" said Derek who looked just as worried as Lee. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw the danger in this conversation

"Lauren," said Kit calmly. "We need to talk about this later in priv-" but he was cut off by Aunt Lauren exploding in a fit of anger.

"No! We will not talk about this in privet! We will talk about this NOW!" Aunt Lauren was about a centimetre form going off the edge and screaming full out. "Young Lady, you are much too young to be making these kinds of choices! No I forbid you to be around that… that boy!" Aunt Lauren yelled at me.

"Lauren, you can't forbid them form seeing each other" said Kit.

"Oh, yes I can!" Aunt Lauren rounded on Kit. "Why wouldn't I be!"

"Because, their mates. It'll kill them not to be together. With mate, there destined to be together. They'll have a family someday, get married and all that" answered Kit calmly, I blushed at the part when he said we would start a family.

"Oh, no they won't, I will not let Chloe near Derek! Not when he's a hormonally controlled teenager!" at this Derek looked like he was going to say something but Aunt Lauren started again. "Who knows what they could get up too? They could have sex, Chloe could get pregnant!"

And then something possessed me to defend Derek, my mate.

"We've all ready had sex!" I yelled at her, but right after I said it I went even redder and I clamped my hands over my mouth.

Everyone went silent. Aunt Lauren looked almost as shocked as Derek did.

"Well, now that we have that all cleared up, Lauren I think that you can chill. We all know that Derek is going to be safe and if he isn't I'll kick his ass" said Lee, Raven and Kevin nodding in agreement.

"Lauren, please calm down. I love Chloe and I'm going to treat her right you don't have to worry about it" said Derek looking pleadingly at my Aunt.

"Fine, but I'm watching you Derek" said Aunt Lauren.

I sighed in relief, my face still red. Derek reached him arm around my shoulders and whispered "did you really just tell everyone in the van, that we slept together?" I looked up at him to see that he was smiling, so I put my face back into my hands and nodded a yes. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Oh, sure go on and laugh then!" I whispered back to him.

"I'll will thanks" he replied. I pushed his arm but he just squeezed me tighter.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Amelia with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, but thank you" I put my hand out to touch her fingers. I smiled back at her.

"You should go back to sleep" said Derek as I yawned. I nodded and snuggled down deeper into Derek's arms, closing my eyes and for the first time in days my sleep wasn't interrupted by night-mares.

**((Hello! Ok so I hope you liked the chapter! I blushed and laughed when I was writing it. **

**Now the contest: your question is, 'What movie did this quote come form? And your quote is: "**Twinkle twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at? Up above the world you fly. Like a tea tray in the sky.**"' And you also get hints for it. Your hints: It was said by a dormouse, the movie came out in 1951, the main character is blond and she has a cat and the whole movie happened in a dream. So leave a review and tell me correct answerer. And before forget thank you to ****julizax13****, ****suzi1811****, ****derekandchloe4ever**** and ****imagine forever** **for review! Every review makes me happy! So I'll see (or not really) you guys later for the next chapter :) )) **


	11. Chapter 11

**((Hello cuties! It's so nice to see you! So the answer to my question was Alice in Wonderland, not that is really maters now because my writers-block unblocked it's self, so now I have like the next 5 chapters planed but I guess that happens when you spend 16+ hours in a car with my BFF imagine forever and my ipod. **

**So I would like to thank:**

***derekandchloe4ever (Who is always faithful when it comes to reviewing and has reviewed 6 times), **

*** (I'm glad I made you laugh, that's what I hoped for),**

***vampierorvampyer (Your so smart! but you didn't tell me the name of the movie so sorry),**

***Lily87 (I'm so happy you like the story!), **

**werewolfsgirl (who answered the question, again I'm sorry my brain just wont shut up!), **

***suzi1811 (also guessed correctly and has reviewed 6 times as well!), **

***julozax13 (you don't fail just because you don't know some obscure line form a movie, all of my friend would consider you normal), **

***Winkadink (again my friends would love you because you don't know what movie the line came for, I on the other hand go around quoting Alice in Wonderland). **

**So before I get on with the chapter I would also like to thank everyone that adds me to there favs or alerts. Now Chapter 11!))**

(Trevn PVO)

Chapter 11

"Check mate, I win again, and again and again!" I said knocking Lee's king to the floor with my own chess piece.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I suck at chess," she said picking up the fallen king and placing it back on the board.

"Your not really thinking about playing again are you?" asked Amelia, who had been watching us play chess for the past hour.

"Well, there really isn't anything else to do in this god damn field, is the?" she asked her. We had been stuck in this stupid field surrounded by a large forest for the last 2 hours waiting for Kit and Lauren to come back from shopping. They had been running low because of Raven, Kevin Derek and Lee, who all eat more food then everyone and because of the anger problems that involve bursting into a wolf when angry.

"Well we could always just leave the god damn field" I said smirking and she chucked a knight at me. "Ow!" I said pretending to cry.

"Chloe and I are going for a walk in the forest" announced Derek, he and Chloe getting up, brushing themselves off.

"Translation: I'm going to go bang Chloe in the forest" said Toir and Simon burst out laughing, and Chloe went bright red, only making Simon laugh harder so Lee hit him with the queen and it shut him up. He looked at Lee crossly, rubbing his arm. Derek growled.

"Guys, there are young ears here" said Raven gesturing to Kiara.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face, "Raven, I'm 14 not 4, you don't need to baby me like that. I don't actual care about their privet life and nether should anyone else, It's their business and they can do what ever the hell –ha there I swore- they want!" huffed Kiara.

"Way to tell 'em, Kiara" Lee said high-fiving her.

"Yes, I agree" drawled Ethan, waving his hand in the air in a bored fashion.

"Thank you for putting so much effort in to that Ethan" snapped Kiara.

"Okay, okay let's not kill-" but Kevin was cut off by a loud explosion, we where all blown back, Lee landed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What it the world was that?" I asked form underneath Lee

"I don't now" answered Derek, who seemed to be some where to our right.

"Lee where are-" Kiara started but was interrupted by a voice that sent shivers through my body. It was the voice of Dr, Traken.

"Hello" he said as the mist cleared, but the man I saw was not Dr, Traken. The person before us had black scaly wings spreading out form his back; blue horns protruding form his for head, his skin the color of the night sky. But when he talked it was Dr. Tarkens voice. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I have some business to take care of and it does include all of you" he smiled and I shivered again. "So children, I'm so sorry but you will have to die and I will save young Chloe for last. You my dear," he looked at Chloe, "can watch your mate die."

Derek growled and Dr. Tarken laughed, "My dear werewolf do you really think that you and your puny little pack can take me. I always get what I want and right now I want Chloe to die, so I can gain full power. Chloe is the only thing that stands between me and power, so I'm going to kill her." He moved toward Chloe and in a flash 4 werewolves and a vampire shot at him. Lee growled loudly as he took another step as if to say 'he is going no where near my pack', and the others seemed to agree.

Dr. Tarken laughed, closing his eyes and lifting his head back exposing his neck. So natural Lee took the opportunity and launched herself at him, taking a hold of his neck in her jaws. He screamed in surprise as Lee pulled him on to the ground, and let go but there weren't any marks, no blood, no nothing. What the hell is he!

"Lee, sweetheart I'm not a normal demon, I'm a haakai lords." She stopped in her tracks when he said this. And then with one sweep on the hand Lee, Raven, Kevin, Derek and I where all knocked to the side.

"Child, you would have been so powerful if-" Dr, Tarken stopped midsentence when a woman appeared in front of Chloe.

Dr. Tarken looked shocked and I heard him whisper "Matilda"

"Yes Tarken, I'm here. And you know that this is out of line. This is not how you face each other. You must wait for 4 more months in till the purple moon is high in the sky," spat the woman named Matilda.

"Fine, Matilda, but on the day of the purple moon, I will get my way" Dr. Traken was then engulfed in a spiral of flame. Then Matilda turned and nodded at Chloe and then disappeared with a small pop.

"Umm" said Simon.

"Chloe...Chloe!" shouted Kiara as Chloe fell to the ground. Derek, who was underneath me, almost knocked me across the field as he ran to Chloe.

"Lee?" I asked sitting up, I could feel my teeth shrinking back to normal. Lee sat up and snorted at me, then licked my cheek. "You okay?" I asked the two other red furred wolves. They both snorted at me. Kevin got up and shook the dirt out of his coat.

"What the hell does the purple moon mean?" asked Tori as Ethan helped her up.

"I don't know but I think we better tell Kit, he'll know what it means" said Kiara pointing to the van that had just pulled up.

"What happened?" Kit looked worried as he got out of the car, Lauren right behind him.

"We just got a visit form Dr. Tarken, the guy that runs the compound that we came form" answered Amelia.

"And it seems like he really, really wants to kill Chloe also he said he was something like a haakai lords" said Tori.

"H-he said s-s-something about a-a purple m-moon" stuttered Chloe and when she mentioned the purple moon Kit paled.

"What is it dad?" asked Simon.

"Come into the van and I'll tell you," we all file into the van. Derek staying close to Chloe as Toir helped her up into the car.

"Okay," said Kit. "The Purple moon is a prophesy, that says a person of great power will be matched with someone with equal amount of power, and now that –Dr. Tarken did you call him?- has told us the he wants to kill Chloe, it is obvious the Chloe is the other person," he stopped at the look on her face, "don't worry Chloe the purple moon is in 4 months and you wont have to face him alone, we will all fight with you" He reached out and squeezed her arm.

"O-okay" Chloe nuzzled her face into Derek's coat.

"Well, we're at the motel, who wants to go for dinner" everyone said yes, except for Lee and I. So we stopped at the motel and let Derek, Raven, Kevin and Lee go back to human form, then Lee and I where left alone watching TV in the motel room.

"I'm scared for Chloe" said Lee. I pulled her into a hug, and then unexpectedly she pressed her lips on mine. It took me a moment but after I shook myself mentally and I kissed her back. She reached her hands up and tangled them in my hair.

"I love you, you're my mate" said Lee when she pulled away.

"I love you as well" I said kissing her again.

Then I got up and walk over to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Lee. But her question was answered when I locked the door.

**((Haha I think you all can use your imagination, to think up what happened after that lol. Is it just me or is this line **"Translation: I'm going to go bang Chloe in the forest"** the best? Totally awesome, I laughed when I wrote it. And definitely smiting Tori would say, right? Anyways I'll try to get in another chapter soon. Keep being awesome and review. PS I so happy I reached 25 review thank you all so much!)) **


	12. Chapter 12

**((Hiya! So I'm sposta be cleaning my room right now but instead I'm lounging up in my bed because it's to damn hot out, so I'm like huh, I could clean or I could write chapter 12. So since I hate, hate, hate cleaning I chose Chapter 12. Hope you like it!))**

(Lee PVO)

Chapter 12

_1month later. _

I woke up from a nightmare about Dr. Tarken. It was really not a dream at all just his face, leering at me. But I put that out of my head and sat up, instantly rushing over to the bathroom, I pulled my hair back as I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. _What the hell? _It can't be the holes in my stomach because there all healed. I know I'm not changing because I would feel it and I'm not sick. But that would mean… No it can't be… I counted back the days, 1 month exactly. Oh, my god, I'm going to kill him if I'm right.

I brushed my dreadlocks back into a messy bun and strode outside in search of Trevn. I found him lounging at the side of the crappy little motel pool.

"Hey, Lee" he said as I came closer. I didn't respond but I grabbed his arm and yanked him up, pulling him along after me. He snatched his shirt and pulled it on as he followed me looking bewildered.

"Kit, Trevn and I are going to the store for food" I said poking my head into the room where Kit and Derek where reading, Chloe was snuggled up against Derek.

Kit looked up at us and nodded.

"Could you get some ice-cream?" asked Chloe.

"Yup" I answered. Kit threw me the keys and I walked to the car without talking to Trevn.

After 15 minuets of silence, Trevn finally spook, "come on Lee, talk to me please. What did I do babe?"

When he said babe I snapped. "It's so funny that you would mention babe."

He looked even more confused as I got out of the car. We walked in, Trevn trailing me. I picked up a basket and walk over to the ice-cream section. After I got Chloe's ice-cream, I wondered -with Trevn fallowing me- around the store to prolong me getting the thing that I originally can here to get.

"Come on Lee, please talk to me" pouted Trevn, but I didn't look back at him. I walked into the dreaded isle and grabbed what I came here for, a pregnancy test. I could almost hear the colour drain from Trevn's face.

"Lee?" he whispered. I turned around, and he put his arms around me, pulling into a hug. "Lee, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked.

"My, god if I am pregnant, Kevin and Raven are going to kill you, then Derek is going to dig u back up and kill you again" I said muffled into his shoulder.

"Well I guess it good that I'm hard to kill" he joked.

I pulled away. "Well, just so you know I'm not going to be one of those wimpy girls that are scared if there boyfriends are angry, because you," I poked his chest "have done your part in this, I mean this couldn't have happened with out you."

He laughed, "I guess you're right. Come on lets pay and you can find out in the bathroom here." I nodded and dropped the test into the basket.

We paid, and then went to find the bathroom. Along the way I chugged 4 water bottles. When we found the bathrooms I slipped inside the men washroom with Trevn and he guarded the door as I went over to the nearest stall with the pregnancy test. I opened up the test and read the instructions.

"Dude, could you go find another bathroom please" I heard Trevn say.

"Why?" asked a voice that sounded around our age.

"Because my girlfriend is taking a pregnancy test right now and I can't go into the girl room."

"Oh, well good luck dude" the voice said before foot steps leaving the room.

"Okay" I said after peeing on the little stick, "Trevn set your watch for 3 minuets."

"'Kay" he answered and I stepped out of the stall shaking a little stick.

Another guy tried to get in but Trevn was blocking the door. "Hey!" he sounded angry. "Can I get in asshole?" he said.

"Nope," answered Trevn shortly.

But the guy kept pushing on the door and finally saw me, "You're not aloud to be in here, I'm getting someone who works here."

"Hey, cut me some slake, I'm trying to find out if I'm pregnant" I snapped still shaking the test.

"Fine" said the guy moving away from the door and walking away.

After awhile Trevn's watch beeped, and I stopped shaking the little stick. I looked at it and my heart stopped.

"What? What is it?" asked Trevn.

I handed the pregnancy test over to him and the colour drained from his face again, as we both stared down at the small blue plus sign. Pregnant.

**((Gasp! Lee is pregnant. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and remember the cat/bird things!)) **


	13. Chapter 13

**((Hey thank you everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me that you take the time to just write a few lines to say that you like the story! I hope you like this Chapter. ps 31 reviews! YAH!)) **

(Trevn PVO)

Chapter 13

_Oh, for the love of all thing holy, please let it say no, please let her just have stomach flu._ My watch beeped I looked up to see her looking down at the test, her face pale.

"What? What is it?" I asked and she handed the test over to me. I turned it over and my heart stopped, _damn, damn, damn, shit, damn, damn, damn. _I'm so not ready to be a dad, I'm 18 damn it! And she's only 17. God the first time we do it and I knock her up. Just GREAT!

"Uh" I said real intelligent like. We stood there for a moment it till I broke the silence "Lee say something please," I begged her.

"Holy shit" she whispered.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Oh, my god" she whispered, "I'm going to be really pregnant when we have to fight Dr. Tarken, I mean really, really pregnant."

From what I knew about werewolves –which is very little- their pregnancies last about 5 months and they usually have more then one child, like Lee and her brothers.

"We're going to have to tell people, aren't we" I asked her,

"Well I expect so, but we could all ways let it be a surprise" she joked, then she lifted up her shirt and looked down at her abdomen, "God, damn it there's already a bump."

I stepped forward and put my cold hand on her warm stomach, she shivered at my touch. "Well at least you won't have to wait for 9 months, and this defiantly not going to be like a normal pregnancy, so when we tell Kit we'll have to get him to find a supernatural doctor" I commented and she nodded at me.

"We should go now" said Lee looking at me. I nodded and lead her out of the men's room, a few guys where standing around outside in the hall apparently the first guy that tried to get in had warned the others. When we were out of the way they all rushed in, all except the first guy, who pulled Lee and I aside.

"Hey, I'm Will, I'm a sorcerer. I knew you where a vampire by your eyes, even though I've never seen a vampire with purple eyes, but I'm getting off track, if you're pregnant go to" Will pulled out a piece of paper, "this doctor, he's a supernatural doctor. Good luck" and he walked away.

"We should probably go now" said Lee taking my hand.

After we got into the car Lee spoke "How should we tell everyone?"

"I have absolutely no clue."

"Aren't you like a vampire that has been alive for hundreds of years so you study almost every subject known to man because you are waiting for your soul-mate, so now your super smart?"

"Do I look like I sparkle? I'm not some gay, emo vampire. And as far as I'm concerned any vampire that sparkles isn't a vampire, it's a fairy" when I said this Lee lost it and started to laugh, after a while I joined her. We both stopped when we pulled into the motel parking-lot.

"Here we go" Lee said, getting out of the car. We walked hand in hand towards the room we knew Kit was in. When we got there, sure enough Kit was there but everyone else was there as well. They all looked up as we entered. Lee pasted the ice-cream to Chloe and we sat down.

"Good, you guys are hear just in time we're starting to plan what we're going to do for the purple-" but Kit was cut off by Lee.

"I'm pregnant." I stared at her, just stared. I knew we where going to tell everyone but I didn't think we where going to _tell_ everyone!

After a few moments the news sunk in and the boys didn't take it well. Derek jumped up out of his seat and lunged at me, followed shortly by Raven and Kevin. I knocked over the chair when I scrambled out of the way.

"Come back here you dirty asshole" snarled Derek. Now everyone was standing trying to do something, but no one knew what to do.

"You knocked up my sister, your so going to get it!" growled Kevin. Raven just growled at me.

When all three of them where going to jump at me, out of now where there was Lee, -my beautiful, angry, pregnant, girlfriend- in front of me.

"Back off" she barked at them. They all had to listen to orders from the alpha, so they straitened up but where looking daggers at me. "Good, now guys I know I'm only 17 but I'm having this god damn baby even if you don't want me to. It's not your chose at all. I'll do fine because I have everyone here will help me and because I'm a werewolf." She took my hand behind her back.

"But he's a vampire, and he's 18, turning 19 like next week!" rumbled Raven.

"Well you didn't have much of an issue with all of that last week" retorted Lee.

"You weren't pregnant last week!"

"Yes I was, I just didn't know! I found out today." Lee pulled on my hand and led me around the three angry werewolves, towards the rest of our group. Kiara immediate rushed forward and pulled us both into a hug. I hugged her back and she let go. Then everyone hugged us

"Congratulation, Lee" smiled Chloe, and she whispered "sorry about Derek."

"It's ok, I expected them to be like that" Lee whispered back. Chloe smiled.

"Kit, we met a sorcerer and he gave us a card" I said pulling the card out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"I know this guy. Yes I've met him before, he's a good doctor" said Kit. "We should go sometime this week."

"Okay," said Lee turning around to face me. "Well I'm going to go swimming and you" she poked me again, "are coming with me. I don't trust these guys enough yet to leave you alone," she grabbed my hand and stocked off, giving pointed looks at the boys, who all looked ashamed. We reached the door but before Lee could turn the knob it opened and standing there was Will.

"Will?" Lee looked perplexed. "Will, are you ok? How did you find us?"

Will opened his mouth to talk but then his back arched and he spit blood. Some one screamed but I didn't care, I pulled away from Will, scared of the blood, Lee seamed to read my fear and pushed me back farther. Will then fell to the ground, and someone screamed again, I looked up and saw the reason. Behind Will there where about 5 demons, all holding guns.

(Lee PVO)

I looked up when Lauren screamed, and saw the demons. So I did what every 1 month pregnant teen/alpha werewolf would do. I fazed and lunged at them.

**((OMG isn't Lee just so kick ass? I love her. And did you all catch the jab at Twilight? I love that part. So as always review and keep reading and I will keep writing! I love you (not in the sexual way but in the I-love-you-because-you-review-my-story-kind-of-way))) **


	14. Chapter 14

**((Good morning, starshine... the earth says hello! It is currently 12:00 pm and I woke up at 11:55am, heh oops. Anyhoo how have you all been? Tell me the review :D. Now that small talk is over on with the story *trumpet noises*))**

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 14

All thoughts of Lee being pregnant where pushed out of my head, when we saw the demons but where brought right back when she fazed and jumped at the demons. Is that girl STUPID! Kevin, Raven and I all surged forwards but before Lee could do anything one of the demons stepped forward and stopped her.

"Stop, we mean you no harm" he said.

"No harm my ass! You just shot someone" Toir screeched him.

"We are bounty hunters, we only harm those that we hunt" said another. Lee's hair stood up and her hackles where raised.

"Step away werewolf" said the first. Lee reluctantly backed up, and a third walked forward and placed a hand on Will the sorcerer, soon after his hand made contact with the body it was engulfed in flames. I heard Kiara suck in air. I move quickly to Chloe and stepped in front of her, shielding her body with my own.

"Explain please," said dad calmly.

"I am Abbel, and these are my brothers, Ramond, Kavent, Leez and Plot. We are bounty hunters employed by a man by the name a Harland, and when people owe him money but won't pay him so we are called in."

"Now we must go" nodded the one name Leez.

"Good bye" said Plot and they all turned at strode away once they where a few steps from the parking lot the vanished.

"That was really, really weird" whispered Amelia.

"Yeah" agreed Simon.

Chloe shuddered behind me and Lee growled and sprang forward knocking Chloe to the ground. I nearly transformed and fought Lee in till I realised what she was doing. Lee had knocked Chloe to the ground because of something the rest of us didn't see. Chloe had caught on fire.

Lee was trying to put out the fire with Chloe, both of them hitting the coat that Chloe had now discarded.

"It won't go out" cried Chloe and we all panicked because we realised what this was, it was demon fire. Lee barked at Trevn and apparently he understood what she meant, because he stepped forward.

"Let me try" he said, Lee pushed Chloe back with her muzzle. Trevn walked up to the now black jacket, and picking it up, when his cold hand touched the burning coat the fire went out.

We all stared at him in disbelief; well all except for Lee we stood on her hind legs to lick his cheek. "Thanks" he whispered to her. She snorted and trotted off to find clothing, and when Trevn didn't fallow she nipped at the back of his shirt. They left the room and we all just stood there.

Ethan broke the silence after awhile, "Well that was exciting." There was a dull sound as a hand made contact with his arm as Kiara hit him. "Ow" he complained. But then a human Lee and Trevn entered the room.

"Uh, Lee wants me to explain why I could put out the demon fire." Lee nodded in encouragement. "One of the genetic modifications that they did on me was they injected demon blood into me."

Trevn wrapped his arms around Lee, who was in front of him, he placed his hands over her stomach and I was hit with the realisation that I couldn't do anything to stop them from being together anymore then they could force me to stop being with Chloe. It was love both of us, the only difference was that their love turned into a child where as Chloe and mine hadn't.

I strode forward; Lee growled a little but then stopped when I hugged them both. "I'm sorry Trevn" I said to him as I pulled away.

He shrugged "s'okay."

Then both Raven and Kevin fallowed my lead and hugged then as well.

After an hour of eating take-out people departed to get sleep because we would be driving to a save house tomorrow. I stayed with Chloe, since it was her room that we where in, Toir had left to go swimming.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever going to have kids?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Yeah if you want, but I defiantly want to wait in till we're married."

"Who said we're getting married" she joked. I hit her with a pillow and kissed her as I got up.

"Night" I said from the doorway.

"Love you."

"I love you too." She got up and snuggled into bed as I closed the door. I had to go to bed because we would be getting up at 5 tomorrow morning. Great, I really don't want to deal with Tori at 5 in the morning that is scarier then facing the Edison group, nope wait I think that a pregnant werewolf on only 7 hours of sleep, and she's going to be really hormonal and pregnant when we fight Dr. Tarken. God she's going really scary then.

And with that I fell into a deep sleep only to be woken up at 4 in the morning by Simon sneezing. Great 1 hour early.

**((So how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Review please 3 and also tell me how you are!)) **


	15. Chapter 15

**((43 reviews! I love you guys! I mean it, you guys are awesome. Totally amazing :D So since you are all super I will not waist your time by talking you all deserve a chapter that is over 1,000 words so here she is CHAPTER 15!)) **

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 15

I was pack at 5:00am when Lee came into Tori and my room; she had slept in Trevn's room with the boys. She sat down on the pull out bed and handed me a yogurt.

"Kit says to wake-up Tori now, so good luck with that," she informed me, both of looking at the snoring Tori.

"Why can't you do it? You're older" I complained.

"Because I'm pregnant," she answered smugly.

"Fine," I marched over to the bed that she was occupying, I prodded her with my umbrella that I had bought when we went shopping. "Come one Tori wakey wakey" I whispered.

"What?" mumbled Tori.

"Come on Tori, you have to get up," I said poking her again.

"HEY!" she screeched, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP."

"It was all Kit," Lee said hastily. "He told us too." Tori looked at me and I nodded.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower then, hey Lee. Chloe what time is it?"

"Ummm 5" I mumbled.

"WHAT! Screw shower, I'm going to go and have a little chat with my dear daddy," and she stormed out the door, meeting Trevn on the way. He moved out of the way and she marched past.

"Hey, Toir," but she was already disappearing into Kits room when he said this. "Or not, you know what ever floats you boat."

"Hey babe," said Lee standing and he baby bump was clearly visible, and in truth it was quite large, I have no idea how we missed that. But I guess since it's a werewolf baby, its growing faster.

"Hello, Chlo" said Trevn as he hugged his girlfriend. "Tori seems pissed, I'd really hate to be Kit right now."

Just then a dishevel Derek entered the room. "Umm, I never want to have to wake up Tori if that is alright with you guys, she's down right scary."

"Nope, the guys have to wake her up, cuz I already did, Lee is pregnant, Kiara is why to young to die and Amelia is too petit, and you are all dang near indestructible, we all except for Simon but really, it doesn't mater because you can all go together and use the buddy system," I said and Lee cracked up.

"Hahaha," said Derek and I leaned over to kiss him.

"Now, now we already have one bun in the oven we don't need another one," said Trevn and I could feel myself going red. Lee smacked his arm for me.

"Come on we should go and save my dad from the wrath of Tori," smirked Derek, grabbing Tori and my bags. We all headed out, Lee locking the door behind us. We made our way to Kit's room, Derek's warm hand firmly held mine. We entered to fine a clearly confused Kit.

"What's up?" asked Kiara who had fallowed us in with Raven and Kevin close behind her.

"I think I was just blamed for the start of World War 1, but I'm not sure. All I really know is that Tori is now in the shower, thank god," said Kit.

"Hey sis," Raven smiled at Lee

"Hello, you sleep well?" Lee asked.

"Yeah but you disappeared before I woke up."

"I had to go and save Chloe, and give her food."

"Oh," but he was cut off by the bathroom door opening and we all scattered.

Half an hour later we where on the road and playing truth or dare, thanks to a very scary Tori and a very persistent Kiara, who where both looking very happy about getting their way.

"Ok, Ethan, truth or dare?" asked Kiara.

"Ugg do I have to?" he complained.

"Yes."

"Fine, Truth I guess" he said lazily.

"How does the whole doppelganger thing work? I know that you transform into the person and you use your self as a voodoo doll but would you get hurt as well?" she asked.

"Ah, but you see when I say I transform myself into that person I mean I transform into that person. It's really magic I guess but the only thing that I keep is my mind but not my brain. So if I shoot myself in the guy and I'm someone else that means I don't feel a thing but they do."

"Oh, well cool now you have to ask someone."

"Lee, truth or dare."

Lee who had her head on Trevn's lap looked up, "Umm, Dare."

"Make-out with Derek."

"No," said Lee turning back to Trevn.

"Yeah, I had to play, so now you do too."

"Make me asshole," growled Lee.

"Ah, dude, I'm going to say it's not a great idea to pick a fight with the angry pregnant werewolf, it's just a suggestion but it's your funeral," Simon who was drawing in the corner.

After that Truth or Dare kinda died and everyone was doing their own thing. I was sitting with Tori, Amelia, Kiara and Lee talking about high school. Tori, Lee and I had all gone for at least 1 year of high school.

After an hour of conversation Lee started to get uncomfortable. She was fidgeting a lot.

"You ok?" I asked, the other girls looked concerned. "Are you changing?"

"No I'm not changing, it just-" but then she gasped.

"What? What happened," in a flash Trevn was right next to her.

"Its kicked" she looked surprised, she gasped again and grabbed Trevn's hand, placing it on her stomach. He looked startled but then a look that could only be described as pure love crossed his face.

"Wow" he whispered. "Wow, there is really someone is there… wait what was that?"

"What was what?" asked Derek who had to walk on his knees because on the moving van.

"I think there is…. Yes!" exclaimed Lee.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Aunt Lauren.

"The baby just kicked," answered Amelia.

"But it wasn't just one baby, I think I felt another kick" said Trevn.

By now everyone was gathered around Lee.

"Can we feel?" asked Kiara. Lee nodded and at once everyone put a hand on Lee's bump.

"Woah" said Simon and Ethan together.

"My baby sister is having a baby," smiled Kevin.

"I help make that" whispered Trevn in total amazement. "I'm mean those are my kids in there, I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah you are, buddy," said Lee.

We drove for a few more hours in till we arrived at the save house. During the ride Kit had told us a little about the guy that owns the save house and how many people where living there at the moment.

"Jay is a shaman, he was two daughters, but I don't know what they are. His wife died so don't mention it to him. He told me that right now there are 5 others staying there other then him and his kids but again I don't now anything about them," he had told us as we pulled into the long winding driveway.

After about 10 minuets of the driveway we emerged into a large clearing that was mostly dominated by a large house. It was beautiful and old.

Kit parked and we all got out, Trevn helping Lee down. Kiara who was the first to jump out of the van ran to the door and knocked. It was almost immediately opened by a blond girl with glasses and blue eyes.

"Hey, you guys must be the new people, 1 sec let me get Jay" said the blond turning away for Kiara. "JAY! THEIR HERE, COME ON OUT! JAY," she turned back and smiled sweetly.

Behind me I heard Lee suck in air as one of the babies kicked again. Simon patted her on the back and walked up towards Kiara as a middle aged man with gray brow hair came to the door trailed by two small kids.

"Ah, Kit!" said the man, as he hugged him. "It's so good to see you old chap."

"Its good to see you as well Jay,' smiled Kit. "Are those yours?" Kit asked gesturing to the two kids.

"One of then yes, but how about we all go inside and introduce everyone?"

"Okay." And everyone filed in after Kit, with Lee and Trevn bring up the rear.

Jay brought us to the living room and we all took seat.

"Lindsey, could you go and fetch everyone else, please?" Jay said to the blond who nodded and left the room, a few minuets later Lindsey reappeared with 4 other people, who all sat down opposite to us.

"Well lets start with introductions. I'll start and well go around the circle," said Jay sitting down. "Hello, my name is Jay, I'm a shaman and I'm 43. Jenn and Ray are my kids."

Next in the circle was Lindsey, "Hey, I'm Lindsey, I'm a Banshee and I'm 25."

Then a haired girl, "Hula, I'm Kelsey, I'm a necromancer and I'm 13."

After Kelsey was a buff blond boy, "I'm Harvey, age 18 and I'm a werewolf." When he said this I hear a soft growl form every other werewolf in the room. Harvey just growled back.

Next to Harvey sat a very quiet back boy, "I'm Max, I'm a elf and I'm 5" he said showing us 5 fingers, my heart just melted.

Then a little girl "I'm Jenn and I'm 8, I'm a witch."

Next to Jenn was her brother, "I'm Ray, I'm 15 and I'm a shaman," he winked at Kiara, she blushed and Kevin put his arms around her.

The finally another large boy with brown hair, "I'm Alex, I'm 27 and I'm a werewolf and Lindsey is my mate." There was another growl from Lee but it was cut off by and intake of air. Everyone on the other side of the circle looked at her funny.

"Well I guess that's my cue to introduce myself, "I'm Lee, I'm 17 and a werewolf so I'm sorry about growling its instinct 'cuz I'm alpha, and I'm also 1 month pregnant with Trevn –who is also my mate- here kids. And they won't stop kicking."

"Oh," said Kelsey.

"I'll go next I guess, hey I'm Trevn, I'm 19 as of tomorrow, and I'm a vampire."

"Hey I'm Kevin, I'm 17 and I'm a werewolf, Lee is my sister and triplet but I also think of Kiara as a sister," he looked at Ray pointedly.

"I'm Raven; I'm 17, a werewolf and one third of the triplets."

"Derek, I'm 17 and a werewolf, Chloe is my mate. Kit is my dad, Simon is my brother, and Tori is my sister. "

"Hello, I'm Chloe, I'm 16 almost 17 but not quite, and I'm a necromancer, Lauren is my aunt," I said.

"Hey, I'm Victoria but call me Tori or I'll hex you 'cuz I'm a witch. Also I'm 16 like Chloe. And Kit is my half-dad, and Simon and Derek are my half brothers."

"I'm Simon, I'm 17 and I'm a sorcerer and I think you all know who I'm related to by now."

"I'm Ethan; I'm 17 and a doppelganger."

"Hello, I'm Kiara, I'm 14 and a witch."

"I'm Amelia, I'm a pixie and I'm 17."

"Hello, I'm Lauren and I'm a human but a doctor and I don't think you need to know my age," Aunt Lauren winked.

'I'm Kit, I'm in my 40s and I'm a sorcerer."

"Awesome, now well all know each other. So everyone who doesn't have a room go on up to the 3rd floor and find a room, and remember no sharing rooms unless your the same gender, over 19 or pregnant," Jay winked at Lee, who smiled back.

We all started up stairs but I was stopped by another girl.

"Hello, I don't think I've met you yet," I smiled at the young girl. But she disappeared, I backed up.

"Oh, that's Wilma, she was killed here when in like the 70s," I turned to see the other necromancer Kelsey, "She'll warm up to you soon," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome but you might want to get a move on or all of the rooms will be taken."

I started up the stairs. It'll be good to have another necromancer around, even if she is 3 years younger then me.

**((Hello, see that was exactly 2,049 words with out both of the author notes, gosh I'm just spoiling you all, well review and tell me what you think!))**


	16. Chapter 16

**((Hey so just so you know I'm writing this because I'm really upset so if it sound depressed I'm sorry))**

(Derek PVO)

Chapter 16

I sat up in bed, dripping with sweat, my muscles rippling. I wasn't all that surprised because dad had said that even though I've completed the transformation, my body will still change just to make sure everything is working alright. I stood up my bones cracking uncomfortably. I grabbed a sweat shirt and pulled on stretchy pants. I snuck out of the room, leaving Simon and Ethan snoring.

I walked down the hall to Chloe and Tori's room and knocked on the door. Through the wood I could hear Tori snoring and Chloe shifting around in her bed. I knock again, but there was no response.

"Chloe, I need your help," I whispered through the door. When she didn't answer, I opened the door and crept in. I walked to her bed and shook her for a second.

'Wha? What?" Chloe awoke with a start, "who? Derek? What's the matter? Are you changing?" I just nodded and Chloe shot up and grabbed a sweater and we snuck out of the room, my muscles still moving under my skin.

Once we had gone far enough so that the other 5 werewolves in the house won't hear. Chloe sat on the ground and I sat a cross from her.

"Where not going to get ambushed are we? 'Cuz it always seems that people come after us when you're changing," remarked Chloe. I laughed but it came out as more of a rumble.

"No where all safe," I said, standing up and stretching, bones cracked in response. I striped off my pant so I was standing in only boxers.

I was slow at first, I didn't vomit but I stomach felt weird. I then fell to the ground, but not as a human but as a wolf. I turned to look at Chloe, my green eyes shining. Then I heard a scream. It was a young scream, sounding like it came from a young child.

Chloe scrambled up from the ground and we both set out running. As we past the house I howled, hopefully waking up the rest of the household. I was little ahead of Chloe when I turned around and fazed back and pulled on my pants on, then ran back to Chloe who was already around the corner. When I reached her, she was on the ground next to a small broken body.

"Who?" was all I could say.

"M-Max" she stammered and I got closer, I could see Mix's face, a look of pure terror frozen on his face. "H-he w-was f-five, who w-would k-kill a f-five year o-old?"

"I don't know," I put my arm around her.

"I do, I know who would kill a five year," a voice from the shadows said. I wiped around to see on one. "He got in my way, I have orders and he was in the way so I disposed of him."

And then someone came out of the shadows, I could see a gun pressed to the persons head. I didn't understand in till I saw who it was. It was me.

"Ethan," I snarled.

I opened my mouth to speak but it wasn't my voice, "yes Derek, I have orders to kill you. I'm not aloud to touch her, but I have to get rid of you,"

"Stop" screamed Chloe.

"Stay out of this," yelled Ethan. "I'm going to kill you Derek. You don't understand he'll kill everyone I love if I don't get this job done. He'll kill Kiara," Ethan was almost crying now.

"Ethan drop the gun now," I could here people coming up behind me.

"Ethan drop it now!" that was Kiara.

"I CAN'T HE'LL KILL EVERONE! HE'LL KILL YOU KIARA, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he shouted.

"YOU KILLED MAX!" it was Lindsey who spoke this time.

Then I heard a trigger being pulled.

"No!" someone yelled but then I felt a brush of air go by my face. I opened my eyes to see that Ethan had disappeared but in his place was a decaying owl who was flapping around where he had stood.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Kelsey standing in front of me.

"That was you? The owl?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got the owl to knock the gun away. But that scum Ethan ran for it," she was then enfolded into a hug by Chloe,

"Thank you, thank you so much," tears streamed down Chloe's face.

I turned to see Lindsey on the ground over Max's small broken body, Alex stand next to her. A hand was then held out in front of me; I looked up and saw Harvey, tears running down his face. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Thanks" I mumbled, he grunted in response.

"Lindsey, I so sorry," Chloe was hugging her tight and Lindsey was crying into her shoulder.

"Lindsey," I started but I was cut off by her hugging me hard, I was startled but then hugged her back.

"Are you ok?' she asked me.

"What? I'm fine but it I should be asking you," I said tears leaking from my eyes. I turned Lindsey away as they picked up Max and carried him away. Alex took his mate's hand and led her away.

After a few minuets it was just, Chloe, Lee, Trevn, Simon Tori and me standing outside. Lee's flaming red dreadlocks where hanging down in her face. We all stood in a stunned silence, none of us wanting to break it. Finally Lee broke the silence by punching a small tree, and the tree snapped and fell. The crack rang through out the forest for a moment, and then all went quiet again.

I sat down on the hard ground; and fell into a dreamless sleep, outside under the stars that seemed to dance as they twinkled.

**((All done and sorry if it was depressing, I was sad when I wrote it. But it does have some good information, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can, Review please))**


	17. Chapter 17

**((Wow over 50 reviews, thank you everyone that has reviewed! It means a lot to me 3 Sorry I was sad and killed off the 5 year old… that sounds really bad, but I'm better now! I went to a funny movie! Anyway things will work out soon for everyone and life will go on, now we will get on with chapter 17))**

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 17

Over the next few days the safe house seemed to die, there wasn't any energy. I don't think I even saw a ghost. No one talked about what happened to Max, to tell the truth no one really talked at all, only simple things when we had to, like "Pass the salt" and "no thank you".

Derek had taken to sleeping outside in a tent. Jay and Kit had agreed to let me stay with him because he was in such a depressed state they knew that we would do nothing but sleep in the small tent he had set up.

But I think out of all of us it was Lindsey and Kiara who where hit the hardest. Max had been like a son, her own child to Lindsey and when he died she stopped eating and just wondered the house in a deadpan state.

Ethan's betrayal had hurt Kiara because even though they fought, Kiara meant the world to Ethan. He was there when she was born. But she wasn't getting depressed; she was throwing her self into practising more and more, telling herself that she was that was going to kill him.

The rest of the house was like this as well. Toir and Simon didn't fight. Raven and Kevin didn't joke, or laugh like they always did. Amelia had stopped smiling. Kit slept and spent his day in the library. Lee lived in the library almost as much as kit, looking up things about werewolf pregnancies and Trevn had become a mute only talking to Lee and Kelsey.

Harvey stayed out in the woods all day. Jenn didn't use coloured crayons, only the black and gray ones. Ray only sat at the kitchen table looking at a book but never turning the pages. Kelsey had appointed herself as Lee's helper and she was only away from her when she was asleep and even then Kelsey had moved in with Trevn and Lee. And Jay did look anyone in the eye, her spoke yes but he wouldn't make eye contact.

The worst of all of us except for Lindsey or Kiara was Alex. He had become scary, angry all of the time.

Then weeks went by and we started to become alive again. Lindsey ate at meals. Jay looked at your eyes. Derek and I moved back inside. Trevn spoke to me. Toir, had slapped Simon. Raven and Kevin laughed. Amelia smiled at their jokes. Harvey came out of the forest. Jenn drew beautiful colourful birds. Kiara stopped training as hard. Ray vacated the table to join people. We where alive again, we where out of depression, yes it still hurt and I still cried at night, but we interacted with each other.

Lee began to get huge. Jay went out and bought her new clothing because her black jeans no longer fit. I think it was one of the things the helped use get back to normal, her being pregnant. But it didn't help Alex, well the rest of us got better he was getting increasingly worse. He broke things. It stated with chairs, then a window or two and finally he ripped the front door off of its hinges. It was on that day that he got set strait and also the day that all doubts we had about Lee being a good mother where wiped away.

_FLASH BACK _

_Alex was in on of his angers when he went racing towards the door and tore it off, heaving it across the front lawn. He set off down the drive way, the rest of us running after us. We stopped when Harvey caught up with him. _

"_Alex, you have to stop this now," said the burly 18 year old, as he grabbed his friend's shoulders. But Alex pulled away and when Harvey made to grab him again, Alex punched him, and broke his nose. We hear a sickening crunch as Harvey was knocked to the ground by the force of the punch, tears and blood streaming down his face already. We all froze in shock. Lee was the first to snap out of it and the extremely pregnant werewolf went to Harvey's rescue._

"_You ass," she said rushing forward and kneeling as best she could beside the crying boy. "You ass, you broke his nose!" _

"_I didn't, I didn't mean to." _

"_Like hell you didn't, that's a lode of bull right there. You punched him in the nose and you didn't once think that you might to any damage. That's what's wrong, you're not thinking at all!" Lee was cleaning up the blood. "Move your hand Harvey, thank you. Oh, that's nasty. This will hurt for a second," she moved his nose back into place and even Alex flinched. "Okay, Kelsey could you and Trevn get him back up to the house and tape his nose into place?" Trevn nodded and he a Kelsey moved forward took hold of Harvey and pulled him up. They set off to the house fallowed by Ray and Kiara. _

_Once they, where out of sight Lee turned back to Harvey, marched up to him and punched him in the nose. He staggered back looking shocked holding his face in his hands. Lee just stood there with her hands now her hips, daring him to do something. Alex looked flabbergasted at the angry pregnant teenager in front of him. _

"_Clean up you act Alex and stop being such a jackass," and she marched off. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Alex is tons better now. He stopped being angry, he's a little afraid of Lee now but it's for the better.

"Hun, could you grab a bowl for me?" I looked up and nodded at Jay. I reached up and snatched a bowl from the bottom shelf. I handed over to Jay who was currently cooking dinner for Lee. Lee's eating habits had been out of whack for awhile now and Jay thought is best if she at things with vitamins in it. I was helping.

"Hey Chlo," that was Trevn's nickname for me. "Jay, Lee is throwing up; do you have anything to settle her stomach?" Trevn gave me a sideways smile.

"Is Kelsey up there with her?" I asked.

"When is she not with us? I say we just adopt her already, cuz it's going to happen soon," joked Trevn. He took the little bottle of pill from Jay and left to give them to Lee.

"It's good that they're in the save house when she's pregnant because they would get judged on the streets, I mean she's what 17? And he's 19?" I said.

"Yeah," agreed Jay. "Well if she's sick I bet she doesn't want food right now, so I'll just put her food in the fridge."

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap, I didn't see well last night," I left the kitchen and made my way up the hall. Half way to my room I decide to go a get a book. So I turned around and headed to the library. I opened the door and was shocked by that I saw,

Kiara, was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Ray's middle, their lips pressing together. Ray had his hand up Kiara's shirt. Kiara's arms where around his neck. They where going somewhere and they where there fast.

"OI!" someone shouted next to me. I looked and saw Trevn. They broke apart and Ray whipped his hand out from under Kiara's shirt. Kiara got down off of Ray and was hiding something behind her back but I caught a glimpse at it, it was her bra. They where both growing redder and redder by the second.

"Hey, keep it PG guys. I don't give if you flying crap if you guys are together, but use this," and Trevn threw a little package at Ray who caught it, and blushed even more when he saw the condom. "I don't really want another pregnancy happening right now please." Trevn took my arm and we left the two kids looking extremely embarrassed.

"Wow, Ray is going to be killed or at lest fixed by Raven and Kevin," I said.

"Yep poor kid, but anyways I came to find you cuz Derek is looking for you. Something about a book, I don't really know, but he's looking for you. He's in the dinning room.

"Thanks Trevn" I set off for the dinning room. I found Derek pouring over a book.

"Derek?"

"Huh? Oh, Chloe. Hey I was just reading up on doppelgangers. It says here that they can't transform when there not around the person, so where safe."

"That's awesome. Now I'm going to go and have a nap now." I didn't bother going to the bed room, I just went to the couch and fell asleep there.

**((Hey people! So I think I made up for it cuz I use the word flabbergasted LOL. So this was chapter 17 hope you like it! REVIEW!))**


	18. Chapter 18

**((Hello! So a few things before we start. First: just a heads up that I'm actually going to Florida on the 19****th****. Second: I just put up a new story so if you guys like the Hunger games and m check it out! Third: My BFF ****imagine forever has put up her first story (no I'm not above shameless promotion) so if you like the mortal ****Instruments then go, go, go and review! Yeah that pretty much it.))**

(Lee PVO)

Chapter 18

_1 month later._

God I'm getting huge, I'm now two months along and huge, huge, huge! The thing that I really hate is that even though I'm in on the planning for the Purple moon, when it happens in two months I'm going to be crazy pregnant, so I won't be aloud to fight. Everyone else will be fighting but not me.

"Lee could you get the book for me?" I reached up and got a book for Ray who was hanging out in the library with me. I didn't look at the cover or the name.

"Whach ya reading about?" I moved to look over the top of the book, but Ray moved it away.

"Nothing" he said to quickly.

"Nothing my ass, hand over the book," I held out my hand.

"No," he moved again.

"Yes, or I'll tell Kevin and Raven that your snogging Kiara and then sit back, relax and watch the show," she spluttered when I said this.

"How…how do you know?"

"I know because Trevn knows. I mean are you that dim? He's my mate, he tells me things."

"Oh," he gave the book over. I almost burst our laughing. The book title was _Now you in a relationship. _

"Really? Now your in a relationship? Do you really have to read this? It would be a lot easier just to go around and ask the people in the house about relationships."

"I know but…" he trailed off.

"You want advice? Here's some, don't be an ass to her, treat her like she's an angel and lastly don't have sex when your 14 and 15, it'll screw everything up."

He looked at me. "Thanks," he left I'm sure in search of Kiara.

I followed him after awhile, I was getting hungry. I made my way to the kitchen, to find Chloe, Simon and Lindsey.

"Hey Lee, babies" said Simon, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yum, I want some of that," I said getting the cereal box and pored myself a bowl.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I-" but I interrupted by aloud explosion and every thing went black.

**((Woah, that was short :/ sorry bout that but my head is killing me and my friend Lauren/imagine forever wanted me to write another chapter. To tell you the truth I have now clue what the explosion is yet, all I know is that everything is fuzzy (cuz I'm getting new glasses so right now I can't see) and that its way way way too hot outside. But next chapter will be better)) **


	19. Chapter 19

**((Hyia! So I'm sorry 'bout last chapter being short and all, but I was at the point where I wanted to find a bridge and jump off of it! That's how bad my headache was, but I'm all good now I got my glasses and now I can see YAH!**

**Now to answer ****julizax13****'s question, I'm going to Orlando. My mom and I are meeting up with friends and then going to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal studios! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED! And now chapter 19!))**

(Simon PVO)

Chapter 19

Lee was talking and then every thing went black because the light went out. I was about to take a step forward but Lindsey yanked me back when the chandelier fell to the ground. I looked at it in shock. That would have been me. I looked up as the dust was clearing, I could see a hole in the side of the kitchen. Standing in the hole where three people looking every embarrassed.

"What the hell?" Lee said as she got up, brushing herself off.

"Umm, sorry" mumbled Harvey.

"Sorry! You blasted a hole through the kitchen wall, and you say sorry!" Lindsey looked about ready to scream.

"It was my fault," said Kiara.

"And mine" added Ray.

"What happened-" Derek rushed in followed closely by Trevn and Tori.

"They," I said pointing at the three kids, "killed the wall."

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Trevn looking bemused.

"They didn't think that I could do a blasting spell," said Kiara.

"Well it looks like you proved yourself" said Chloe, who Derek had his arms around now.

"I should go and find Jay to tell him that we need to rebuild again," huffed Lindsey and she left the room.

"Yeah," Trevn and Lee left and followed by Chloe and Derek. I went outside with my sketch book and sat in the shade of a big tree. I could hear Harvey, Ray and Kiara being yelled at.

The yelling soon ended and Ray showed up. He sat next to me as I drew.

"Umm, Simon could I ask you for something?"

"Yeah sure," I answered, putting my book away.

"Can I have your advice?"

"Yeah sure, what about?"

"Kiara,"

"Oh, girl troubles?"

"Yeah, I guess. I know that you've dated a lot of girls so I wanted to ask you what I should do."

"Umm, if you want to know about love then I think you should ask Trevn of Derek, I've never been in love."

"Yeah, but I don't want to know about soul mates and stuff like that, I want to know what I should do, how I should act."

"Well for one don't be an ass."

"Lee said that one."

"Okay, then hold her hand, don't pretend that she doesn't exist. Be the nicest you've ever been to someone. Don't get killed by Raven and Kevin and don't have sex when your 15 and 14, wait till your like 20."

"Why does everyone say don't have sex? Lee and Trevn didn't wait till they where 20, neither did Derek and Chloe."

"Yeah, but now Lee is pregnant from the first time they did and I know I brother he is super controlling and would never get Chloe pregnant in till she wanted to be. I've had plenty of relationships that went down the drain because of sex, so wait."

"Okay, thanks," he leaves and I'm sitting alone again.

"Hey," I look up and see Lee she still had dust on her. "Mind is I join you?"

"Sure pull up some grass," I said patting the ground next to me. Lee eases her self down.

"Ug! I hate being pregnant," she complains. "So what do you think about the Purple moon plan?" she asked.

"I think it's good. Keep Chloe save and let her make the final blow. But I can't help but think something will go wrong."

"That's because something will, come on, it's us!" she jokes.

"Yeah you're right," I said.

"Aren't I always," she smiles at me. "Any ways not the reason I came over. Jay and your dad want your help with repairing the kitchen wall."

"Damn, I don't want to work."

"Yeah well I would but I'm pregnant, so why don't you go get knocked up and then you don't have to do anything."

"I will thanks." We're silent for a few minuets then I say "Hey you don't mind if I borrow Trevn do you? He has already proven that his…umm… stuff works," I got a punch for that one.

"Hey you're the one who suggested it," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just go work!" she pushed me away and I got up waving goodbye and I headed to where my dad was.

"Hey dad what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just help us clear up the crap that's on the ground," he answered.

"Okay," and we set to work, cleaning up around the hole.

An hour passes and we're done. Thank god.

"I'm going to go find Derek," I left in search of Derek.

I look for awhile in till I come to our room. I open the door and bombarded by a scene that I really never needed to see. Derek laying on the bed shirtless. Chloe sitting on his stomach shirtless as well but her bra is also on the floor. Them kissing fiercely. Derek had his hand on Chloe's… I shut the door and race down the hall. I'm going to and wash my eyes.

**((Haha, 10 points if you can guess what Derek's hand is on! LOL. I love my life. So this is longer just for you people who read my story! And again if you like The Hunger Games or if you know someone that does, go and check out my other fanfiction. Its called Hey Momma. And now the review bunny! (\_/**)

(O.O)

(UU) **))**


	20. Chapter 20

**((PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! Okay hello everyone, it's nice to know that you are reading this authors note. Okay so there are two things I would like to tell you. First I'm wearing an awesome cape. And second I'm going to be starting a contest! I'm going to ask a question (it may or may not have anything to do with the story) at the end of every chapter and when I reach the end of this story (If that ever happens) the person with the most points will win. And this is what they win: When I get to the very last chapter, when I'm done it I will send it to them 1 day before I post it up on Fanfiction! So let the games begin!))**

**PS beware to tell this chapter and to make it have any meaning at all there will be a lot of PVO changing, Sorry if you hate PVOs. **

(Chloe PVO)

Chapter 20

I walked into the TV room and instantly I could tell it was a bad time. Lee was standing in front of Trevn her hands on her hips, yelling at him.

"YOU GAVE A 15 YEAR OLD BOY A CONDOM! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! THAT'S LIKE GIVING A CRACK ADDIC DRUGS! IT'S LIKE YOUR SAYING 'GO AHEAD, HAVE FUN, BE SAFE!" she looked murderous.

I backed out of the room and made my way down the hall, I found Simon in the kitchen; the hole was patched up with plastic. He looked up at me and blushed. Looking at him quizzically, I moved over to the fridge. I opened it and searched around for something to eat, but only came up with a banana. I pealed it and took a bite, it was sweet.

"So what's up Simon?" He looked up again, blushing even deeper and trying to suppress a laugh. "What?" I glared at him.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied looking down again at his book.

"It is not nothing, come on spill!" I marched over and snatched his book away.

"Hey!" he complained.

"You're not getting this back in till you tell me what's that mater with you."

"Fine! So last night I was looking for Derek and I found him in his room with you… in the middle of… for lack of a better word… sexy time," at the look on my face he couldn't hold it in longer, he burst in to hysterics. There was a growl from the door and Derek stepped in.

"If you tell anyone, I swear that I'll have your head on the mantle," rumbled Derek angrily.

"Okay, okay," Simon stopped laughing, though he still had tears in his eyes.

Derek put his hand around my waist and steered me out of the room. He stopped in the TV room, plopping down on the couch and put his face into his hands.

"I can't believe he saw," moaned Derek.

"Yeah, well at least we didn't go far, there was just a lot…lot of groping," I patted his back.

"Ha ha," he mumbled.

"Its okay, its ok-" but I stopped midsentence; I couldn't see anymore, I had gone blind.

"_You will be in grave danger on the night when the moon changes,"_

"_Be prepared for exchanges,"_

"_Your heart will be safe for only so long," _

"_You must be strong,"_

"_But something always goes wrong," _

"_My child don't fret," _

"_And don't forget," _

"_Love." _

(Dr Traken PVO)

Stupid children, they think their safe; they think that they only have to worry about me and the Purple moon, but just because I can't touch them don't mean that those under my control can't.

(Derek PVO)

One second I was feeling sorry for myself the next second Chloe was on the ground. I almost fell on the floor I got up so fast. I picked Chloe and rushed into the office where, dad and Jay where talk.

"Derek?" dad looked worried.

"She just fainted! Out of nowhere," I was so upset I was yelling. Harvey and Alex came in confused by my shouting, followed by Lindsey, Lee, Trevn, Raven and Kevin.

"What happened," asked Simon who had just arrived.

"I don't know," answered Jay. "But it looks like she's having a bad dream. I looked down; Chloe was indeed twitching and moving.

(Chloe PVO)

The voice changed but I still couldn't see.

"_Chloe, child you have to listen to me, you're in danger. Just because Traken can't touch you, doesn't mean that he can't order people to. They are coming here, when you wakeup you have to tell everyone. Tell them that you all have to ether fight or run," the woman sound scared. "Chloe do you understand?" I nodded. _

I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing over me. I open my mouth, "Dr Traken's army, i-its coming here," everyone was silent.

(Random guy in Dr Traken's army PVO) (That's a mouth full)

We ran through the forest, I could smell the Chloe girl. Her sent was strong. It was delicious, the smell. I wanted her blood. I wanted to kill the girl. But then again so did everyone else here in the woods with me. We all had the same orders, Kill everyone but leave the girl for the Lord.

(Derek PVO)

Shit shit shit shit shit… shit. This can't be happening. Not now. But it was. All of my senses where screaming at me to protect my mate. Don't let them touch the mate. Don't let them, find the mate, don't let the look at the mate. Hell, don't even let them smell the mate. But I knew I had to keep her safe. She was my job. There are enough werewolves her to keep them all safe, even if one of them is 3 months pregnant.

I was going to speak when we heard a smashing and then screaming. I looked up at every one and realisation dawned on me, Ray, Kelsey and Kiara weren't in the room with us. And by the sounds of smashing, the army was here already.

(Dr Traken PVO)

"Everything is going according to plan," I said to my new servant Kimberly.

She nodded and placed my wine on the table then backed out of the room. I had had to get a new servant to replace William, after I had him kill.

**((Whoa that was a heavy chapter! I think you all now know who Will was! Okay so like I said at the start here is the question (It does have something to do with the story): **What is the name of the demon that Dr Traken kills and what chapter was it in?  **Well there you have it Question 1! This question is worth 10 points! Review Review Review!)) **


	21. Chapter 21

**((Omg! What is this? I'm alive and updating? UNHEARD OF! But yes I'm back and for a whole 5 days I didn't have internet! It was terrible, it felt like I fell off the edge of the world cuz when I came home I had over 50 emails! But I know that you all are waiting with bated breath for this chapter, so I will not keep you waiting for to long!))**

**Disclaimer: **

**Je ne possède pas The Darkest Powers.**

**Jeg eier ikke The Darkest Powers.**

**Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους τις πιο σκοτεινές δυνάμεις.**

**私は黒のパワーズを所有していない。**

**Ní féidir liom féin is dorcha an Powers.**

ฉันไม่ได้เป็นเจ้าของอำนาจมืดที่สุด

**Which all roughly translate to: Me no own-y Darkest Powers.**

(Chloe POV)

Chapter 21

Ray, Kelsey and Kiara, Ray, Kelsey and Kiara, Ray, Kelsey and Kiara. Oh, my God. No they couldn't be in the middle of all this. They where only kids, only babies. I looked as if Lee agreed with me because she's tried to run from the room to get to them, but Trevn grabbed her from behind.

"We have to get to them," said Kit as he stood up and moved to the door. There where sounds of ripping cloths as Raven, Kevin, Harvey and Alex all shifted in to beautiful wolves. Harvey the blond wolf growled as Lindsey tried to move forward.

"Come off it Harvey. I'm not pregnant so I'm going out there. You'll just have to deal with it."

He huffed in replied. The brown wolf Alex knocked his shoulder into Harvey and then ran off out the door.

"Derek?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm not shifting if it means I can't be with you," he rumbled.

"Oh, yes you are buddy! They need you. Chloe will come with me and Jenna," it was Lee who spoke. "If the alpha can't be out there they the beta will be."

"Fine, fine."

"Come on I don't think the army is going to hang around and wait till you guys are done talking," said Tori and everyone rushed out (along with Aunt Lauren who had managed to find a gun), leaving Lee, Jenna and I.

"Come on, I know a secret pass way to the-" but she stopped midsentence and yanked on my arm bring me to the floor… hard.

"OW!" I complained but Lee just gave me a look that said, shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you-shut-up, so I did. I looked around and saw what was freaking out Lee. There was an ugly demon lurking around the door. He had long stringy black hair and a black pointed face. I looked closer and saw that he didn't have eyes, or even eye sockets. His mouth was on the side of his face and his large nose it the center of his forehead. I almost gave us away by gagging because he smell was so strong.

He left the room and Lee stood up slowly, pulling Jenna with her.

"We have to get out of here," whispered Lee. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on we're going the back way," and Lee pulled Jenna on to her back and we hasty ran down the hall towards the back door. I could hear screaming, and noise that sounded like the house was cracking in half. We where about half the way through the house when everything went silent.

"What? Why did everything stop?" Lee came to a halt. Then there where foot steps and Kelsey.

"Kelsey? What happened?" I asked.

"All of the demons left and Kit sent me to find you guys, cuz Derek's hurt."

"What!" Kelsey didn't miss a beat and she turned and ran, Lee and me following her. We came to the kitchen and Lee let Jay take Jenna from her back. I could only see black as I moved to the table where Derek was placed.

His black hair was matted and had blood in it. He had several deep gashes on his arms and face. Over all he was just really covered in blood and cuts, but his left arm was held at an odd angle. The others there nursing there own cuts but now where as bad a Derek's.

"Hey babe," he smiled briefly before grimacing in pain.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" asked Harvey who had a bad gash on his cheek. "This little ass tried to be everywhere at once! Could've gotten him self killed like that!"

I glared down at Derek. "I'll kill you personally if you die," huffed Lee, who was tangled in the father of her child's arms.

"I'll help," said Tori gruffly.

"Well now that they've found us I think that we should move to another safe house," Jay nodded in agreement at Kit's words.

"Everyone go and pack up all of your stuff and be down here in 20," everyone scattered. I left to go and pack up mine and Derek's stuff.

Once everyone was down we spent a very pain full 15 minuets trying to get Derek into the van. When we had him in there Lee climbed in next and got into a comfortable position and then everyone else, with Aunt Lauren, Kit and Jay all in the front.

We drove for about 8 hours when Lee started to get uncomfortable and we stopped so she could stretch her legs. The stop took 5 minuets and we where on the road again. Everyone filled Lee and I in on what happened.

Apparently when they first came they left everyone alone and when looking around the house and when they couldn't find what they where looking for –everyone agreed that they where looking for me- they attacked and fought. Derek was being his normal self and he was trying to be everywhere at once. He got hurt and suddenly they vanished.

"It was so weird," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Trevn who had Lee's head on his lap.

After awhile everything become quite. Then a sharp intake of breath from Lee as the kids kicked again. Trevn ran his hands over Lee's protruding stomach. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to his chest. Normally Lee out stretches everyone, and manages to still look like a girl while being tall and crazy buff, but being really pregnant and hunkered down in Trevn's chest made her look small, scared and delicate.

I want that. I want a family. Eventually. I guess. Once this is all over.

We stopped at a motel and I helped Derek into the pool after a while of him complaining that he was bored. We sat for a bit before I spoke.

"I wanna get pregnant," when I said this I swear to god Derek jump a good 3 feet.

He spluttered. "What?"

"Not now," I reassured him. "Eventually if I live through this whole Purple moon thing."

Derek growled. "You are going to live through this 'whole Purple moon thing'."

"I don't know Derek," I sighed and he pulled me close to his naked chest. I snuggled in. I felt like home.

"Well I do," I could feel his Atoms apple moving as he spoke. "And I know that you will live through this. I will do all that is in my power to make sure that you do!" a deep rumble came from his chest.

I was going to argue, protest, to do something to keep him from pledging his life to me, but I was stopped by his mouth on mine.

He pulled away and my lips felt cold with out his press to them.

"Chloe," he started, "I know that your only 16 and I'm only 17, but I love you more then food it's self. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, be it weeks or years," he paused and when I didn't respond he continued, "and what I'm really trying to say is… Chloe Sanders, will you marry me?"

**((OMG! Cliffy! My friend has so kindly reminded me that this is what they did in twilight (New moon). But I would like to remind you that this is not the end of the book. So our next order of business is the question for this chapter. And it is: **What is the first this the Derek says in chapter 1? ** So review the answer and you could be the one that receives the last chapter first! **

**Winkadink: 1o**

**suzi181: 10**

**The right answer was Raken in chapter 4! So all of you review and have a wonderful day!)) **


	22. Chapter 22

**((I love all of you! You are all so amazing! You guys fill you my day with happiness every time you review. So I was camping this weekend so I wasn't able to update, but I will not be going any where anymore but, but, but school starts in a week *"5 more years mom I don't want to go to school"* so I will try to update and write when I can. Now Chapter 23!) **

(Chloe POV)

Chapter 22

… _Did Derek just ask me to marry him?_ I asked my self. A voice answered._**Yes he did you idiot, now answer him. **__I WILL! __** Great, say that out loud. **_

"I will. Derek **[I can not for the life of me remember his last name! and I'm way too lazy to look for it in the book. Can some one remind me please? Sorry for interrupting] **I will marry you," I squeaked. Derek's face erupted in a gigantic smile. I shot forward and crushed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me on to his lap. I clumped his black hair in my hands and his hand roamed up my back.

We came up for air and we pulled back to look at each other. "So we're mates, we're going to get married, we've had sex. What else is there to make us more connected?" I asked, still perched on his lap.

"Well there are two other things that we can do," he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What?"

"Well one is having kids, but I don't think that's a good idea right now. And the other one is really not something that you want to do all that much I think. And I don't feel comfortable with it," he looked way from me.

"Derek? Derek, what is it?" I put his face in-between my hands and turn it so his nose was touching mine. "What?"

"I could turn you into a werewolf," he mumbled. "But I don't think it's a good idea. You're meant to be you not a wolf."

"Well, I agree. I'm happy where I am… on your lap." A smile stretched across his face again.

"I'm glad. We should leave now, your Aunt is already raving about the pool being bad for my cuts or something and my hand is broken so this is starting to hurt," I nodded and slid off of him. I pulled myself up and Derek followed me. I wrapped myself in a towel and tromped out to the room. We could only get on this time, and it only had one bed (which had been reserved for the pregnant werewolf) so we where all sleeping on the ground tonight… fun, 17 people sleeping on the floor.

We entered. I looked around the room. Tori was sitting on the couch with Amelia, doing each others nails. Kevin and Raven where playing poker with Jay, Kiara and Kelsey, Jenna was asleep in the closet on a bed mad out of blankets and coats. Simon was on the bed, drawing. I noticed that Lee and Trevn where missing.

"Hey, where are Lee and Trevn?" asked Derek who had noticed their absences as well.

"Trevn went hunting, 'cuz he needed blood and Lee was bored so she went along," said Harvey who was stretched across a chair; his arms and legs hanging over the sides.

"Huh? I've known him for like 4 months, and he's never gone hunting," said Derek confusedly.

"Vampires can control their blood-lust for 3 months or so and then they have to feed again. Trevn is cool about it. He never kills people like some of the other vamps I've heard of, only animals," said Ray.

"Oh," I said before sitting next to Simon who was drawing on the bed.

"Where are the adults?" I asked, by adults I meant Jay, Kit, Aunt Lauren, Lindsey and Alex, who where all not there.

"Getting food," answered an unknown voice, both Kelsey and I turned and we both jumped about a mile at the boy standing in the middle of the room. The boy had straggly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked completely normal. I would have though he was just a random boy if it weren't for everyone staring at Kelsey and I and the fact that the boy have a visible cut threw his neck.

"Oh, ok," said Kelsey, she smiled at the boy. "Hey, I'm Kelsey and this is Chloe," I waved and smiled at him, "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Quil. I'm a deceased," he made a face when he said 'deceased' "banshee, like your friend who left for food," he swept his hair from his face.

"Cool. This well everyone. Everyone the person that you fail to see and hear is Quil he's a banshee. What is a banshee? I know that Lindsey is one but what do you do?" asked Kelsey.

"Um, well it's pretty much like all of the stories really. I can scream so loudly that it'll kill you," he replied the sat next to Simon. Simon shuddered when Quil's hand hand contact with his leg.

"It just got really cold right here, is that Quil kid near me?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, he is," Kelsey said, returning to her poker game. We all drifted off and after awhile Quil disappeared. The after about 20 minuets the door opened and Lee and Trevn came into the room. Trevn was hiding his face under a hat. Lee was happily munching on fries.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Harvey, his stomach rumbling.

"After hunting I got hungry, so Trevn caught it at a drive through window for me," she winked at me.

"No fair. We have been starving for like 2 hours!" complained Ray.

"Yes, its totally unfair that the pregnant girl who has to eat for at least 4 mouths not including her own, gets food when we've been waiting for not 2 hours but more like 45 minuets," said Kiara sarcastically.

Ray huffed but didn't say anything more. Lee handed him a French fry. He smiled and ate it happily. Lee relaxed on her bed with Trevn next to her. When they settled down he began to absentmindedly put his hand on the large baby bump which was Lee's stomach.

"Hey dude what's with the hat?" asked Derek.

"He doesn't like his eyes after hunting. He thinks people will judge him or something. I told him that he's two years older then me, he's an adult, I'm still a teen and I'm preggo with his kiddies, I don't think that they can judge anymore then that," said Lee tugging at the baseball hat. Trevn put his other hand on the hat to keep it from coming off.

"No Lee," he said it a gruff voice that didn't sound like him.

"Yes Trevn, they're our –your- friends," He looked at him and he dropped his hand. Lee pulled off the hat and what Trevn had been trying to hide became apparent. His eyes where blood red and his fangs where elongated to a length that I had never seen before.

"The whole blood-lust thing really sucks I'm guessing?" joked Raven.

"Yeah," replied Trevn, "my eyes go all wacky and –someone cover the juniors ears-" Derek reached out and covered Ray's ears at the same time that Raven covered Kiara's, Kevin covered Kelsey's, then Tori covered Simon's ears. He knocked her hands away.

"Okay, none of them can hear? Good," continued Trevn. "And my voice goes husky cuz when a vampire drinks the blood of a mate they become bonded or something like that. It's pretty much like werewolves. I've heard from others that it's awesome to have sex in the middle of blood-lust. Not that I'd try it," he shot a look at Lee, "cuz you run the risk of killing your mate."

They let go of the kid's ears. "What? What did he say," said Ray.

"Nothing," answered Simon.

Tori leaned close to me and whispered, "I'm going to have to get me a vampire and find him a dead animal or something," I giggled and every werewolf and Trevn spluttered.

The motel door opened again and the adults entered. "We have two things to say," announced Lindsey.

"One, we have food," said Harvey.

"And two, since solitude has proven not to work, we have all decided that its best that you go to school, it starts in a week and we have already signed you all up," said Aunt Lauren.

"Are you guys on crack or something?" exclaimed Harvey.

"Harvey language," scolded Ray.

"You all start in a week so this week we will go shopping for supplies. And don't worry, you will only be in school in till the purple moon," said Kit.

_Oh, God we have to go back to school. _

**((You like it? I think it's nice, long and funny. Hope you like it. So your question this chapter is **What is Derek's last freaken' name? ** I can't remember! So I hope you like it. I totally didn't realise that I start school in a week when I wrote this, it's all by chance!))**

**PS: Point count update! **

Winkadink: 10

suzi181: 20

derekandchloe4ever: 10

RayRayluvs2read: 10


	23. Chapter 23

**((Okay! Thank you all for reminding my sad little brain what Derek's (And soon to be Chloe's) last name was. Lalala! Sorry I'm sitting up in my loft bed and my stupid brain won't shut up. It just keeps buzzing! No I'm not OCD or ADHD or anything like that, I just have an over active imagination, so if this chapter seems random, then I'm sorry))**

(Lee POV)

Chapter 23

_1 week later (school starts to day)_

We had rented a house so we don't have to live in motels. The house was in the middle of town and we have been using our real names because Traken has already proven that he can find us. Right now we're counting on him not wanting to make a commotion.

I pulled out a shirt that fits comfortably over the large extension of my stomach. I'm only 4 months along but I look 8. I stared down. I can't see my feet. I pulled up jeans and I fixed my dreadlocks into a ponytail. I stood and slipped on shoes. Placed on the bed that Trevn and I shared was my new backpack.

The house was relatively large; it had at least 10 or more bedrooms, I think it had something to do with a no sex rule. It was too late for me so I got to room with Trevn. Kelsey was with Kiara. Kevin and Harvey, Raven (since he's gay) with Amelia, Ray and Jenna (Cuz they're siblings), Chloe and Tori, Derek and Simon. Kit, Lauren and Jay get their own rooms and then Lindsey and Alex together.

The door cracked and Chloe poked her head in. "Hey Lee, Kit wanted me to tell you that the bus leaves in 10," she closed the door. I sighed. I guess I'll have to go down stairs now. Trevn had to pretend to be 17 to get into the same year as me, so we will both be in grade 11. He was given the choice to either go or not and he chose to be with me. I loved that guy.

I made my way down stairs, passing Harvey and Jay having a very heated argument about Harvey having to where an actual shirt –which he never does- to school. I could hear everyone else down stairs. I entered the kitchen and Trevn handed me an apple. I mumbled something like 'thanks' and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm," said someone in the corner that was soon fallowed by loud banging. I turned to see Simon hitting his head on the wood table. "I don't wanna go to school he wined."

"None of us do buddy," said Derek who was sitting on the counter, Chloe had her head on his chest.

"Ug, you all have it easy. I'm pregnant," I said as I chucked my apple core into the garbage bin.

"Hey, for all intensive purposive I'm pregnant as well, we're in this together," stated Trevn.

"Yeah but you can see your feet," I reminded him.

"Pffft," he dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"Kids? Are you all ready?" called Kit's voice. We all shouted back a yes and the trudged, backpacks slung over our shoulders, out into the front hall. "Okay," said Kit. "I will be dropping off everyone in high school. If you are in grade 8 or younger please met Jay outside by the small car," Ray, Kiara, Kelsey and Jenna left to find Jay. It left Raven, Kevin, Amelia, Trevn, Me, Derek, Chloe and Harvey standing in the hall.

"Lets get going," said Kit. We walked to the van and got in. I put my head on Trevn's lap and he stroked my hair during the short drive to school. We pulled up in front of the large brick building. There where kids milling around the front, we where early. Crap.

Kit turned in his seat. "Does everyone have everything?" we nodded, "do you all remember the cover story?" we nodded again. The cover story was that Kit, Jay and Lauren where siblings, Ray and Jenna where still Jay's kids and Simon, Derek and Tori where still Kits kids but everyone else was a foster kid.

"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up at 3" Kit smiled and we vacated the van. He drove away and so did our last chance at escape.

"Should we go and sign in and get our class list and times?" asked Harvey. I took a quick look at my phone.

"Yeah I think that would be a smart idea," I replied. We all walked together into the school. I hid between Derek and Trevn.

In the office we all got the forms that we would need this year. The lady had mouse brown hair and droopy brown eyes. She smelt like cookies. She also had a large cross. I opened my folder to look at my classes and I say a large brochure on abstinence from sex. I pulled it out and handed it back to her. She looked up confusedly and then saw my stomach. She gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

We all turned and left. As I went out the door I heard her call "I'll pray from you." I snorted. We ended up in the hall as the bell rang. I looked down at my first class it said _Homeroom/English._ Simon had the same class so we all broke apart to find our respective classes. Trevn kissed my forehead and rushed off to English as well. Thus starting my fist day in hell.

**((Hope you like it! The question for this chapter is **Before Max died what was it that he did to melt Chloe's heart? **Review Review Review!)) **


	24. Chapter 24

**((Rawr… I have nothing to say in this authors note except that I just read back and realised that Ray is meant to be a girl… oops))**

(Lee POV)

Chapter 24

Some how I managed to live through English. I got looked at more then any fugitive werewolf is comfortable with though. I hated being center of attention, and being pregnant didn't help my cause. I think I was scoffed at more then once in 5 minuets. And after the 10 minuets it took me to figure out that this school his heavily populated with the kind of people that are raised being told that sex before marriage was a sin… lets just say I think some of them expected me to burst into flames and announce to the world that I was the devil incarnate.

After the bell rang I left the class and I looked at my class sheet, I laughed out loud at my next class. Simon came up behind me to see what the matter was. I showed him and he laughed as well because my next class was _Health/Sexual education. _Simon had Science next so we departed ways with promise of eating lunch together with everyone else.

I trudged down the hall. I put up a mental shield to deflect all looks that where shot my way. I reached room 193 and I opened it, found an empty seat and sat. People looked around and stared at my pregnant form. Ug this was going to be a long class.

The teacher entered the room she said her name was Mrs Baits and then told us to take out a pen and paper. I slid out a note pad and a pen.

Mrs Baits was in the middle of telling us that sex before marriage wasn't a good idea when one of the babies kick and hard. I let out a gasp in pain. Man are these kids wearing shoes or something? Mrs Baits and the entire classed looked at me.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked sternly. She though I had laughed, Ha far from teacher dearest.

"Oh, no I don't think this is funny I just think it's pointless for me because I'm already pregnant with my boyfriend's kid," _damn you idiot_, _why'd you have to go and be sarcastic?_

She looked at me and I looked back. "Very well then, you are excused from this class."

I don't know what possessed me to look at the woman who had freed up my afternoon and ask her "Why?"

"Because you my child have all ready hate sexual intercourse before and I don't think that you should be interrupting a very important class like this. When we are ending our sexual education curriculum then you will be welcomed back into this class." I shrugged and stood taking my bag with me. With everyone's eyes glued to me, I left the class room. I headed towards the lunch room because that is where I was told to meet everyone.

I took a seat at a table in the back. I mean lets face it; they'll be able to see my hair.

"Hey pretty puppy, where's your mate? Or is your boyfriend the one who knocked you up?" I whipped around and was face to face with a teenaged boy. He had light brown hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. He was well built so I'm going to take a guess that he was a werewolf, well that and that he knew what a mate was.

"My mate, now do you wanna step back or shall I make you?" I growled and he stepped back.

He held out his and I took it. "I'm Zeek, were-lion extraordinaire," he winked.

"Lee, extremely pregnant werewolf who is not in the mood for flirty kitty cats," I winked back. Zeek sat next to me.

"So, why are you not is class? Got a spare now or are you cutting?" he asked.

"I got excused from Sex Ed for obvious reasons. Mrs Baits thought it was redundant and pointless for me to be in the class, so I'm excused and get a free period –something I haven't gotten in 4 months, if you know what it mean-" I winked again and he laughed.

"You're a very funny wolf Lee," he said.

"Oi!" someone shouted from across the room and I saw Trevn.

"Hey!" I shouted back, he smiled and came to sit across from me.

"Hey sweetie, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Zeek –and to use his words- were-lion extraordinaire."

"Cool," Trevn reached across the table to Zeek, "I'm Trevn, vampire, the dad and Lee's mate. Speaking of Lee, why are you in here? I though you had a class."

"I was dismissed from Sex Ed cuz the one time we had sex you decided to get me pregnant."

"Really? First time? Man that must have sucked," interjected Zeek.

"Yeah first time," answered Trevn.

After a short amount of time the lunch room began to fill up and we introduced to everyone. After eating, I left to go to the rest of the classes that being pregnant didn't matter for. And finally the last bell rang and I was free. I met everyone outside and Kit picked us up.

Thus ending my first day at school.

**((So do you like it? The question for this chapter is **What did Lee mean when she said: '"_so I'm excused and get a free period –something I haven't gotten in 4 months, if you know what it mean-" I winked again and he laughed._' **Tell me in a review and till next time my pretty kitty cats .) **


	25. Chapter 25

**((You guys are so great! I mean more then 100 reviews! I've never thought that I would get that many! I didn't even think people would read it! Thank you all so much. And don't fret this isn't a good bye this is only a thank you. PS This chapter contains POV changes. If you are allergic to POVs… to bad))**

(Chloe POV)

Chapter 25

Oh, God today was terrible! I don't actually think that Derek ever stopped growing at guys that past us in the halls and everyone that had a class with Derek when I didn't told me it was like he was going through separation-anxiety. And I though that Derek was going to rip that guy Zeek's arms off and then punch him with his own fist when I shook his hand.

"So how was school?" asked Kit from the driver's seat.

"Okay I guess," I answered. "Although I'm pretty sure that some of the male students either think that Derek is messed in the head or was hiding a dog in his backpack," I shot him a look and he turned his head away from me.

"I got kicked out of Sex Ed," said Lee nonchalantly. We all looked at her.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Raven.

"I got pregnant," said Lee.

"In class?" Simon said jokingly. Trevn hit him.

"Ha ha ha," said Kevin drily.

"Any one else have anything to share?" asked Kit.

"Um yeah, we met a were-lion named Zeek," Trevn answered.

"I didn't like him," said Derek gruffly.

"Well, you don't like anything with a dick that so much as looks at Chloe and Zeek shook her hand. I'm surprised that you didn't jump across the table and throttle him," said Tori.

I laughed with everyone else but we all knew that it was very true. Derek just snorted.

"A were-lion… hmm…" said Kit. "I suspect that there's a pride somewhere near here then."

"A what?" asked Amelia.

"A Lion Pride, it's like a werewolf pack but from were-lions," answered Kit.

"Oh, okay that makes sense."

When we got home I went strait up to my room to do homework. This is going to take hours.

When I was done with the 400 hundred word report I went down stairs to find Derek. I found him with Lee and Trevn. Derek hand him hand on Lee's stomach along with Trevn. Derek had this happy smile on his face, it reached up and lightened up his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Derek told us and the babies kicked to the guys are now glued to my stomach," said Lee.

"Wait, what did Derek tell you?" okay now I was confused now.

"He told us that you guys are getting married!" said Lee. "And we told him that you two are going to be god parents," she smiled and I almost started crying with happiness.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Really, really" Lee answered.

"OH, MY GOD!" I screeched.

"Shhhhh," Derek motioned for me to be quiet.

"Did you just tell m to be quiet?" I put my hands on my hips

"I can hear the heart beats," said Derek softly.

"Wow," whispered Trevn. "Derek, how many heart beats can you hear?"

"I think… I can hear 4 heart beats," said Derek.

"4 wow, I'm going to have 4 babies," said Lee.

I knelt down next to the boy and placed my hand on Lee stomach. "Hi babies," I cooed. "I'm your auntie Chloe."

"I'm your uncle Derek," whispered Derek.

"And I'm you daddy," Trevn reached up and kissed Lee.

Everything is going to be okay. Lee is bringing life into this world and I'm a godmother. We are going to beat the Edison group, I know we are. We have to.

The boys went off to do some sort of guy thing so Lee and I where left alone in the living room.

"Lee, will you be one of my maids of honer along with Tori?" I asked.

A smile crossed Lee's face. "Yes."

(Zeek's POV)

_Shit my arms hurt _was the first thing I though when I woke up. I blinked a few times trying to figure out where I was. I took in my dimly lit surroundings. It came back to me as I looked at the cement walls. I have been down here for 3 or more weeks now.

There was creaking as someone walked down the stairs. The guy was about as tall as me. He came into the light and I stared at me self. But, no this was not me. I was tied up with my hands behind my back on a chair in a dank basement. The other me smiled at me.

"I was very lucky to find you," he said it the voice he stole from me. "A were-lion provides a strong body and a large amount of power."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I have to save Kiara. She has to be save," he said this like I should know who or what Kiara was.

"I don't understand."

"Of Corse you don't!" he roared. "I have to kill Derek, so that My Lord can kill his mate. If I don't do this then My Lord will kill Kiara. I'll die if anything happens to her."

"You piece of shit, you filth. You don't understand what love is, do you?" I spat. "You don't have to kill anyone. Find Kiara and who ever she's with and just disappear. Go into hiding."

"No he'll find me…" he went off into meaningless mutterings that I couldn't understand.

He turned to leave but stopped short and said, "Oh, and My Lord has something special planed for you Pride. My Lord has a… thing… for pain." And he left me alone.

I had to get out; I had to worn this Derek guy and his mate. I had to get to the Pride. I tried to move, to shift but my body convulsed in pain and I drifted into a pained sleep.

(Ethan POV)

"My Lord Sir, it is all going according to plan," I said kneeling before Dr Tarken.

"Good, good Vraint." Vraint is his name for me. It means number 24. I don't have an identity anymore. I'm only number 24, a person with a mission to kill the people that where once my friends, in a vain attempt to save a girl who hates me now.

_Kiara, I'm sorry. _


	26. Chapter 26

**((Hi all! Welcome to chapter 26! I'm starting school in 3 days so I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry about forgetting the question, it totally slipped my mind but there will be on in this chapter. PS Again there are important POV switches in this chapter. If you experience motion sickness then please go see a doctor because that's weird and not normal. ))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers! But I do own everyone that is not in the darkest powers and this plot. Yes I do own that :) **

(Zeek POV)

When I woke up some weirdly coloured men with horns and tails where carrying an unconscious girl with copper skin and dark hair down stairs and to another chair that had appeared. They set her on the chair, tied her up and left. I stared at her for a bit. She was actually quite pretty, to tell the truth. Not at all my type but Peter might like her, if we ever got out of here alive that is. If we don't then the only person that she's going to be the type of are the worms in the ground after those guys burry us.

After around an hour she stared to move. "Hey," I said in a gravelly voice. She made a few muffled noises and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and turned to face me.

"Hey," I repeated. "I'm Zeek, and I'm a were-lion. Well I am unless your not a supernatural, cuz if you aren't then I'm just Zeek," I got a laugh out of that one.

"I'm a supernatural, so you're safe. I'm fire half-demon and my name is Rae."

(Derek POV)

I walked around the mall for an hour following all of the girls. That meant Chloe, Tori, a ghost Liz (who found Chloe after about a month of searching), Lee, Amelia, Kiara, Jenna and Kelsey. Help me.

"Derry?" asked a small voice around my feet. I looked down at Jenna; who was holding my hand.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can we get food now?" she asked as she swung our hands around.

"Sure, if it's okay with everyone else," Jenna nodded. "Hey guys," I said so that everyone could hear. "Jenna's hungry," they all nodded and we headed off to food court.

I got Jenna's and my food the sat down at the table we had gotten. The Lee and I stiffened. Lee actually growled.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kiara.

"Where. Is. A. Were. Lion. Behind. Us," said Lee through clenched teeth.

"So? Zeek's a were-lion," said Tori.

I finally spoke up, "No. The person behind us is a real were-lion. Lee and I know this because Zeek smells nothing like them."

Then Kiara squeaked, "Ethan. He's back."

"Yeah he is," whispered Chloe.

(Zeek POV)

"Tell me about you," I prompted Rae, after a few minuets of chatting.

"Me? Well I went into Lyle house with Derek, Simon, Toir, and Liz then Chloe after awhile. They ran away. I turned them in because I didn't understand. Chloe and I where brought to a holding place. I didn't believe Chloe when she told me that-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to know about your faults, failures and life story. I would like to know what you life before the Lyle house was like and I want to know what you life was like with your real mom."

"Oh, well before the Lyle house was hectice. I was in a foster home most of the time and I really wasn't happy I guess. But when I was with my mom I was happy. She taught me how to use my powers and she taught me about different types of supernatural. She said something about were-lions, and she said that there a millions of different types of weres, is that true?" I nodded and she continued. "But then the Edison Group caught up with us and took me away, I don't know were she is now. But I don't want to cry right now, so tell me about your life and what makes you happy."

I answered automatically "Meeka, my little sister. She's like my sunshine. I miss her so much. She's a spitting image of my mom. Meeka is 13, 4 years younger then me. She's also the sweetest and smartest kid you'll ever meet."

"Aww so sweet, I-" Rae was going to say something but a man came down the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Dr Tarken," the man smiled and I felt like throwing up. "Zeek, I have a few questions for you and if you don't do as I say there will be consequences."

I just glared. "That's a good boy. So the first thing that I would like to ask you is; where is the Pride's center located?" I didn't answer. "I said that there will be consequences," he flicked his fingers and a demon man dragged a girl out into the room. "I do believe that this is your sister," I stopped breathing. The Traken man flicked his fingers again and his henchman broke Meeka's arm and she screamed.

That was it! Ignoring the pain that I felt and the drowsiness that over came me, and I faze into a lion with a dark golden mane. I leaped at Traken and raked my claws down the side of his face. 4 or 5 demons jumped on me and flattened me to the floor. I looked up to see that Traken had a hold on Meeka and then he slit her throat.

I was crying. Or a best I could was a lion. Traken dropped Meeka's body and walked to me. He bent down, "I'll kill you soon," he whispered. He stood and kicked me in the face. My nose was bleeding when they threw me into a cage. All I did was lay there motion less. _Oh, Meeka I'm so so so sorry. _

**((Well that way sad. But at least Rae is back! okay so question for this week: **When Chloe first meets Kevin, Raven and Lee , she describes Lee. What is the shape of Lee's face?** For this question you will have to dig a little deeper to find the answer. I'm so evil. Bye bye for now!)) **


	27. Chapter 27

**((Helloooooooooo! I start school tomorrow, wish me luck!))**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, something about me not owning the darkest powers. Blah, blah, blah, something about you guys being idiots if you thought I did.**

Chapter 27

(Trevn POV)

_Lee is due in 3 weeks and the purple moon is in 2. _

"I'm going to explode," I told Derek as I hit my head on the table. He just patted my shoulder and I continued to smash my forehead into the wood.

"What's come loose in his brain?" asked Tori who just walked in.

"He's stressed."

"Well no dah," scoffed Tori and she left. I lifted my head and looked at Derek.

"Dude, take my advice, don't get your girlfriend pregnant when you could all die. It's not worth the sex. In truth don't get your girlfriend pregnant in till she's your wife," I put my head back down on the table.

"I'll keep that in mind," muttered Derek.

"Hey, Sweetie if you're done killing brain cells Jay and Kit have called a meeting in the living room," said Lee from the door. I got up with Derek and followed Lee through the rented house and into the living room. Everyone was already in there. Along with 3 other people, two boys and a woman.

"Everyone this is Keb, Ronen, and Maggie. They are from the same pride as Zeek. The Pride has also agreed to help us with the purple moon. And in return we are going to help them find Zeek," said Kit. I nodded at them.

Keb looked to be in his 20's. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Ronen was around 16 with long brown hair and dark blue eyes as well. From what I could guess was that Keb and Ronen where brothers because Maggie looked like both of them, with the dark blue eyes, tanned skin and brown hair.

"Hello," smiled Maggie. "I'm Maggie and I'm Zeek's mother. Alone with Zeek, my daughter Meeka has gone missing."

"Hey, I'm Keb."

"I'm Ronen," when he said this I saw Tori blush. Weird.

"Well, with everything happening, we see it fitting to take you out of school, and the pride has been kind enough to offer us a house with them. We're moving again today," said Lauren.

"Again?" asked Simon.

"Yes again."

"When?" asked Alex.

"Now," said Harvey who was standing with his arms around Lindsey. When he said 'now' everyone scattered and rushed up to there room.

Well everyone except for Lee, and I. I stood and pulled her up with me.

"So you're the pregnant couple," said someone from behind us. We turned and saw Keb.

"No," said Lee sarcastically.

I held out my hand, "Trevn," he shook it.

"Keb."

"Lee, and baby no names," said Lee shaking his hand.

"Cool, I'm a doctor and that's one of the reasons I'm here, to help with you, well that and to find my baby bro and sis."

"Well I know that we'll find them both soon," said Lee.

"Yeah." But I knew that he was holding back tears.

(Meeka POV)

_Where the hell am I? _I felt like nothing. I couldn't move my fingers or my toes. I couldn't feel my body at all. I don't remember anything of the last 10 minuets. And then I could feel again. I turn to look at my body. _MY BODY! _I moved toward it. _I was dead. _The realisation hit me. I look around the room and my eyes found my favourite person in the world, lying on his side in a mettle cage. His mane had mud and blood on it. Then suddenly a girl was talking in a hushed voice.

"Meeka. Meeka if your still here listen to me. You have to go and find a girl with blond hair. She always wears a pendent and her name is Chloe. She can talk to ghosts. You need to lead her here because if you don't they'll kill her and then your pride and then your brother. Please Meeka, you have to." I look at her and then at Zeek and decided to help. I disappeared though the wall and left to find Chloe.

(Zeek POV)

I saw Rae talking but I didn't put the words to mind. I caught Meeka's name a few times but that was it. I raised my shaggy head and sniffed the air. I could smell blood and tears. My beautiful Meeka. Oh, no. The pride is in danger. I turned my head to look at Rae and saw a glint of red and then a beautiful lioness. I huffed and the Lioness turned into a human woman. Matilda. Some how I knew her name. I cocked my head at her and she smiled. When she smiled I felt warm inside. I put my head on my paws and looked up at her as she disappeared. Once she was gone I realised why I knew her name. I've gone through almost 10 years of school learning about her. She's the founder of the Were-lions the first one ever. And then another realization hit me. Tarken is the founder of all demons.

**((Okay I relise that this is short. I don't need you to tell me. It's more of a filler chapter. I wanted to introduce people. But like I said before I'm starting school tomorrow (or today it depends on when you read this) and I'll try to update when I can. So the question for this chapter is: **In what chapter are Lee, Raven, and Kevin first introduced?** I'll put up a new chapter when I can:))) **

Update on Points:

suzi181: 50

derekandchloe4ever: 40

Team-EricSookie: 20

Winkadink: 10

RayRayluvs2read: 10

-Katherine-Alvers-: 10

twilightpotterfreak: 10

CeCsep: 10

Crazy. About. Converse.: 10 

alisamgen: 10

Autumn O'Shea Swan: 10


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay people I know that this chapter is really bad but I've been feeling about not writing and stuff so this chapter is going to be short and not really well written cuz I've got a cold and my head is like pounding.**

**Now people have been asking "where's the CHLERKE?" I'm sorry that I've been neglecting them and I will start to put more of them in there:))) **

(Derek POV)

Chapter 28

We moved onto the pride's land. Was a big town like thing; it reminded me of a pioneer village. It's nice and small but it has a lot packed in. Also the upside to living on the Pride's land is that Chloe and I –much to the distaste of Lauren- get to share a room. The elders think that since we're mate's that means that we are having sex. So bang I get to share a room and I get some. It's a win, win.

I've been hanging around on a hammock with Chloe for the last 2 hours, trying to figure out how to tell the adults about us getting married.

"Maybe we could just tell them," a suggested.

"Are you kidding?" asked Chloe.

"Yes?"

"You are, my aunt would fix you like a dog right then and there," she said.

"You are right," I said gruffly, then leaned in and kissed her. It was magical and beautiful. But our beautiful anf magical moment was ruined by Chloe jumping about a mile and gasping,

"Oh, Ghost!"

(Chloe's POV)

"Hello," said the girl. "I'm Meeka and Zeek is my older brother. I'm so glad I found you Chloe."

"Oh, Ghost!"

"Yes. A man named Traken or something like that killed me to get to my brother. And he has a girl named…. Um... Rain?... No! wait it was Rae!"

Rae? Our Rae?

"He's going to kill them soon and I need you to save them," she begged.

I relayed all that Meeka had said to me to Derek and he jumped up and pulled me along to the elders.

"Excuse me," said Derek and the Elders turned. "Chloe is talking to a ghost that says she's Meeka; Zeek's younger sister. And she says that she can help us." One of the elders gasped.

"Daddy," I heard Meeka whisper.

"Meeka, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," he told her and she nodded.

"I love you daddy," and I told her what he said. He started to cry.

"Let's go, John" said another Elder to a younger guy, "get the warriors ready for battle. Tell everyone to be transformed and ready," John nodded and ran off then the elder transformed before my eyes into a beautiful lion. I turned around and the other Elders where lion's as well and Derek was a wolf. Derek nudged my leg and mover under me then stood up in till I was sitting on him.

We ran and then came to a stop in front of the rest the Pride Warriors. It was easy to see that everyone was ready to fight. I turned around to see Meeka starting at her mother; tears running down her face.

"They're being held in a basement in a house on the east side. The house in number 67 on Westville Rd," Meeka told me and I announced this to the Pride. The Chef roared and all of the lions set out into the forest. Derek looked up and me and I slid of. I pulled his face into my hands and kissed him nose.

"I love you," I whispered and he licked my face before running after the Pride.

I was left there, with the hope that he would come back.

(Zeek's POV)

I could hear the sound of pounding paws and I knew that Meeka had found this Chloe girl. I stood up and peered around as sounds of a fight began above us. Rae looked startled. Then something started to bang against the door. Suddenly a blood great black wolf smashed its way into the room fallowed by my brothers in lion form.

Keb licked me through the bars of the cage as the wolf broke the door. Ronan bit through the ropes that tied Rae together. Ronan slipped Rae onto her back, and we ran. I was finally going home.

(Chloe POV)

When I saw Derek and the lion's come out of the forest I booked it over to Derek and through my arms around him. I squeezed and when I finally let go he moved his head and I looked at where he was looking. It was Rae. I totally forgave her and run to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry about everything," she said and I hugged her tighter.

(LATER)

There was a meeting for everyone, excepted for Zeek and Rae, who where both sleeping. The Elders informed us that when they got there Traken was nowhere to be seen, but at least we got Rae and Zeek back.

(Ethan POV)

"Yes Master," I said into my cell phone. "Yes she forgives me and I'm in. I have a clear shot to Derek. Just give me a little more time. No Master Rae will be no trouble," I looked over to the closet where I knew Rae was tied up and locked.

"Okay, Master," and Tarken hung up on me. I turned back and walked out of the room as Rae.

**((YAY so its finally done and I realise that it sucks crap and that its short but at least it's the right topic and book, right? No? okay sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter better:))) **


	29. Chapter 29

**((I LOVE YOU GUYS! Did you know that? I mean I writing a shitty chapter and you still love it! Thank you. So I think that it's about time for me to do this…..**

***gets down on one knee* will you, -my faithful reviewers- marry me? *Opens small and pretty box with a ring in it*)) **

Chapter 29

(Derek's POV)

*I like writing in his point of view*

Rae smelled off to me… I don't know what is was but she smelt different to me. Not like the old Rae, but I put it out of my mind because Chloe seemed to be so happy about her being back.

"Earth to Derek," someone slapped my elbow and I went down on the table hard.

"Ow," I complained as I rubbed my chin. I looked up at the very pregnant werewolf. "What do you want Lee?"

"I'm was trying to talk to you but you completely zoned, so either your stressing about something or your reliving last night in your mind –that's right mister I heard-," I blushed. God I thought that only Chloe blushed.

"Fine, what do you want?" I huffed.

"I want to know what you're stressing about," she whined and sat down across from me.

"No, it's stupid," I made to stand up but Lee grabbed my arm and yanked me down.

"Ow, again!" I rubbed my arm.

"No, Derek Souza you will sit here and tell me. That my friend is an order," I sighed.

"Fine. I'm stressing cuz Rae doesn't smell like Rae. She smells…"

"Off?" Lee guessed.

"Yeah, off. I don't know maybe I'm going crazy," I huffed.

"Na, your not going crazy. You can't go somewhere when you're already there," she winked and stood. "Oh, and by the way, I order you to tell everyone that you're getting married, and it has to be today." I spluttered.

"WHAT!" I screech.

"It's taking to long, my dear. Your going to need to tell people. Remember when I got pregnant? I told everyone with in about an hour, it has been I don't know… like 5 weeks. So you better hop to it, you have in till midnight, kinda like Cinderella," and with that she left.

"I thought that my fairy god mother was supposes to be kind and beautiful," I muttered and a plate nearly missed my head.

"I heard that!" Lee called from the other room. I let my head fall onto the table and banged it a few times for good measure.

I had to go and find Chloe, so I stood and meandered towards where I guessed she would be.

I was right in thinking that she would be in the library. She was sitting at a large table surrounded by books and seated next to Kiara, Ray, Kelsey and Alex. Alex looked up when I entered and he nudged Chloe's arm. She looked around at me and smiled.

"Hey Derek, we're looking for info on the founders of each race. You know cuz of what Zeek said, you know?" I nodded, although in truth I wasn't really listening, I was staring at Chloe's lips. I didn't feel like this about a minuet ago.

"Hey, Chloe could I talk to you?" I asked and she got up and followed me to our room. I closed the door and kissed her and she caught on and pushed me onto the bed.

******Soo how's everyone going? Yeah… this is, yeah******

*A few minuets later, I'm really not sure how long this stuff takes if you know what I mean*

I lay down next to Chloe and kissed her forehead. She was beautiful. She lay under the blanket with it pulled up just over her breast. She smiled and so did I. I leaned in to kiss her and you never know maybe go for round two, when I door burst open and Alex and Ray sprang into the room. Chloe pulled the blanket up so fast that I had to scramble to stay covered.

"Derek, Chloe come- OH DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR!" yelled Alex.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?" I yelled back. Ray covered his eyes.

"Oh god, I've gone blind," he said and Chloe chuckled.

"Well what the HELL do you want?" I said angrily.

"Why came to get cuz we found something of interest! But obviously what your doing up here is a lot more interesting, I hope you used something cuz one hormonally crazed girl is enough," said Alex.

"I'm not hormonally craz-" Lee entered and started to laugh at the sight of Chloe and I on the bed with only a white sheet covering us and Alex and Ray standing in shock (Ray with his eyes covered).

"Dude, put some pants on," said Lee throwing my jeans in my face, then grabbing the boy's heads and turned them so I could pull them on.

"Okay, you're safe, I have pants on," I said and they turned back to me.

"So you where saying?" asked Chloe, who had pulled on a dress and underwear.

"We found something about the founders. Apparently the founder of the demons and the founder of were-lions where locked in a duel for all ages in till the founder of the were-lions sacrificed herself and destroyed the Demon guy and herself to save mankind, Also the founder of the were-lions and the founder of werewolves where married or something like that," said Ray, who had removed his hands from his face.

I was about to respond where there was a scream from down stairs. I looked up at Alex and we both booked it.

(Kiara's POV)

It was him. Ethan, the guy who I loved and then he betrayed me. I loved him, he was family, but then he lost that chance when he became evil.

He was standing in all his glory with a knocked out and held up by her hair. It was Rae! The girl that he had been pretending to be. He casted her away and Kelsey gripped on to my arm. Derek and Alex came bursting outside and they both growled when they saw him.

"You piece of shit," growled Zeek as he came after the boys soon followed by Chloe, Lee and Ray.

Ethan paid no attention to them and he turned to me, "Kiara, I'm sorry but once this is all over, we can be a family again," he smiled and I almost puked.

"No," I said.

"I'm sorry, I know that your angry at me but you'll understand when your older," he said.

I shook my head, "No, I understand now."

"I'm sorry, Kiara, I love you and once I get this done you can come with me."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes and raised the gun. "I hate you," and I pulled the trigger.

**((Whoa that was heavy! Hope you like it. So the question for this chapter is…..ah…. umm…. Its **What is my real name? **I'm sorry this is the best I could think of:) oh, and leave your responce to the question at the top in a review;) LOL))**


	30. Chapter 30

**((Hey ALL! I'm hanging out with my dear friend Lauren/Imagine Forever… she's reading and she also breaths really loudly :/ weird she sounds like a cat… any whoo, Only ONE person got the question right. Most of you gave me my nickname (maddy) and one of you thinks I'm '**Gurdy The Cape Wearing Penguin' **(Cough, Lauren, Cough) But Only **julizax13 **got my REAL name which is what I asked for. So congrates Julizax13, you get 10 points.))**

Chapter 30

(Chloe POV)

Kiara, raised a gun, and pulled the trigger. The sound echoed through the forest. Ethan, fell on to his knee's clutching at his chest.

"Kiara," he crooked before going silent. Alex jumped forwards and caught Kiara as she fell. Derek ran to where Rae lay unmoving on the ground. Zeek grabbed Ethan's body and hulled it away, muttering "I'm gonna go and get everyone."

"I… I k-killed him," said Kiara quietly.

"Sweet bean, you okay?" Ray knelt next to Kiara and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess. It's kinda like a weight has been lifted, but at the same time, I just killed one of my best friends,"

"Kiara?" I said and she looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on, lets get inside," said Lee, grabbing he hand and squeezing it tight.

We walked to the big house and met up this everyone else. Derek joined us after putting Rae in the infirmary. "I got her to eat and she's sleeping," he informed us.

"Well we know that we weakened his army by taking out his spy, but he's still extremely powerful," said Jay, Maggie nodded.

"This is going to be very dangerous," muttered Keb. Ronan tightened his arm around Tori.

"There is a way that we must approach the purple moon Keb, we don't just go running out there all willy nilly," said Maggie sternly.

"Then what's that?" asked Zeek, as he joined us.

"There is a ritual that must be preformed on the battle field of Nith. Then a chosen one of each army must step forward and fight for the right of priority. Then the winner must slay the other and their army will get to go forward with the right of priority, which means that they charge first," explained Maggie.

"I'll fight," said Derek.

"Oh, hell no!" screeched Raven.

"I agree with birdy," said Zeek. "There is no way in hell that you're going to fight when there is a chance that you get murdered. Dude you can't do that to Chloe," he glared at him.

"I'll do it," volunteered Alex. We were all about to argue, but he spoke "no I'm the only one that's over legal age and I've been trained in this stuff," I looked at Lindsey, who nodded.

"Then it's settled, Alex is our champion," said Maggie, "Now everyone should go off and get a good night sleep," she looked at her watch, "seeing as its almost 12," we all got off our seats and left. Derek came up behind me and then he stiffened.

"Wait," he boomed, "I have three things to say," everyone looked expectantly at him. "First, Chloe I'm sorry. Second, Lee your evil and last, Chloe and I are engaged." I choked on air.

"What!" shrieked Aunt Lauren.

"Um, I believe that this is a good choice," whispered Jay and Aunt Lauren whipped around and oh, if looks could kill, Ray would be in the ground by now. "Well Lindsey and Alex go married when they where 18, it's normal, for werewolves and there mates to get married early," he said.

"I agree, and I'm happy for you both," said Kit.

It took 15 minuets for everyone –excluding Aunt Lauren- to congratulate us, but once they where gone I gave Derek and earful about not talking to me about this.

(Zeeks POV)

I knotted my fingers in to their hair and pulled them closer. They tasted sweet and nice. It felt natural to have their body close to mine. I tried to move them closer, to try to fill the empty space between us. We broke apart and wheezed, trying to full our lungs. I looked into the eyes of my partner.

"Dude, I didn't know you where gay," panted Raven.

"Me neither," I said breathlessly and pulled his lips back to mine.

(Lee POV)

I walked around the kitchen in look of food. Trevn had gone off to grab something so I was left alone. I turned around and suddenly my legs felt wet. I looked down and puddle under me. Oh my mother f-ing god; my water had just broken.

"Trevn!" I screamed; my voice cracking. "Trevn," I yelled again. He came bolting into the room and took one look at me and almost fainted.

"Oh, my god! Keb! KEB!" he turned and yelled.

"KEB!" I bellowed and he came walking in.

"What- oh, well I guess its time?" he smiled.

"No f-ing duh!" I said.

"Lee I need you to breath, I'm going to call someone from the hospital on pride lands and then we're going to head over. I want you to lay down and Trevn get her ice to eat," Trevn nodded and I waddled to the living room and plunked down on the couch as pain flashed across my lower half. I cried out in pain and Ray came into see what was going on.

"Ray, go and get Kelsey, and tell her that the babies are coming," I said and his eyes grew wide.

"Now?" he looked horror struck.

"Yes! Now go and find Kelsey! And Derek and Chloe, they're the god parents," he nodded and speed off.

Just as he left, Keb came in. "Okay, my dear lets take a look as see how dilated you are," he bucked down and I thanks the lord that I wore a dress to day. He came back up, "You're only about 2 cm," he smiled. "Do you have names yet?" he asked?

"A few," I shrugged and another contraction flared through my body. A man came in and told us that they had a car here, Kelsey, Derek and Chloe arrived with Raven and Kevin. Trevn picked me up and carried me to the car. After, about 25 minuets and about 5 contractions later we where at the hospital.

The rest was a blur of doctors, friends and ice chips. But then after my contractions started to get more painful and closer to getter, Keb declared that only Trevn, was aloud in the room and the rest where banished.

"Okay Lee you are 10 cm! Time to start pushing!" said Keb and I did.

"GAH!" I screamed as a contraction came around. I breathed deeply and squeezed Trevn's hand… hard.

Another contraction and I pushed as I yelled at Trevn, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TUCH ME AGAIN!"

Another contraction, "THESE ARE MY KIDS! YOU CAN HOLD THEM ON F-ING FATHERS DAY BUT THAT'S IT!"

Contraction, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Contraction, "YOU BETTER LIKE THESE KIDS BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES YOUR GETTING!"

Then crying, "Congratulations, it's a healthy little girl!" said Keb and I smiled once before another contraction hit and I pushed.

Contraction, scream, push, contraction, scream, push, contraction, scream, push before more crying, "it's a boy!"

Contraction, scream, push, contraction, scream, push contraction, scream, push and finally, "another girl!"

I lay back against the pillow and breathed deeply. A nurse handed the 3 kids to me and I held them on my lap and smiled down.

"Wow, I'm a dad," whispered Trevn.

"Do you have names?" asked a Nurse.

"The oldest is Laura, then Cameron and the youngest is Christa," said Trevn and I looked down and my children, who where finally born.

**((Sorry it took me so long! Mylife has been such a mess right now and you better love me because I'm writing this when I should be doing homework! I kinda love the Raven and Zeek scene! And just so you know the kids are named after my friends. Laura is actually my BFF Lauren (imagine forever) but there's aunt Lauren so I had to tweak it a bit. And Cameron is Lauren's brother in real life and he's cool people. And Christa is another Bestie! See you soon and don't forget to review!)) **

**(((Crap almost forgot the question **what type of supernatural is Jay?**))) **


	31. Chapter 31

**((Hey, so I'm really sorry it's so short, (I know, you don't need to tell me) but I'm totally tapped out for this story! I don't know how to continue at the moment. It's so hard. No, I'm not quitting at it, but I do need a brake from it. Try to get my head together. I'll let you know when I'm starting up again. But for now read my other stuff. **

**Love Maddy))**

(Raven POV)

An uncle, I'm going to be a frickin' Uncle! My heart was beating like no tomorrow and I was possibly going to explode and it looked like just about everyone in the waiting room was the same way.

"I'm going to go get water," announced Zeek and he stood.

"I'm going to make a hole in this floor if I don't get moving; I'll come with you," I spook with as much confidence as I could muster, although my insides where flipping about at the prospect of being alone with Zeek again.

We walked in till I could no longer hear the sounds of our friends and I was just looking around for an empty room when Zeek grabbed my arm and pulled me to a closet. He opened the door, shoved me inside, pressed me firmly up against the door and leaned over me; his sweet breath trickling over my face.

"Its like you read my mind," I breathed and Zeek chuckled. I reached my arms around his head and laced my fingers into his blond hair. I gently pulled his face down to mine. I captured his lips in mine and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He complied and opened his mouth. I intertwined my tongue with his, and he pulled my hair earning a moan from me.

He broke away and looked into my eyes, breathing deeply, "That was kinda hot," he panted and I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," I kissed him and ran my hand over his back. My fingers played with the bottom of him shirt. He shivered when I slid the tips under and brushed them over his skin.

"We should get back," stated Zeek and I let out a dog like whine.

"I don't wanna," I complained, I was having way too much fun.

"People are going to come looking for us," he said, then he paused for a moment, "you know? Let them fine us."

I laughed and kissed him again.


	32. Chapter 32

**((OMG! I'm back! And alive! Woot, there's snow on the ground! Yay! Anyways, I have the next chapters planed out and there's going to be 3 more, counting this one. And I'm going to announce the winner next chapter. **

**For this chapter, you are going to need info:**

**Okay, so info. **

**-All of them (ha-co and Ronta), made little Adam and Eve's if you will out of their power and that's how they where born. **

**High counsel; Angle; Tonta (Ton-ta). Mother to all (female) **

_**Ha-co Counsel **_

**-Werewolves; ****Angus**__**(male) **

**-Were lions; Matilda (female)**

**-Witches; Shef (she-f) (female)**

**-Sorceress; Sinka (Sink-a) (male)**

**-Vampire; Harlone (har-lone) (male)**

**-Fey (fairies, elves and all the jazz); Jeminen (Jem-i-neen) (female)**

**-****Necromancer****; Karmat (Car-mat) (male) **

_**Karmat's kids: **_

_**-shaman; Janson (Jan-son) (male)**_

_**-Banshee; Forwell (For-well) (female**_**) **

_**Others that serve the counsel**_

**-Foleec; messenger of the Counsel (female) **

**-Marn; guard of the Counsel (male) **

**High League; Demon; Traken (track-en). Father to all. **

_**Ronta league (more like Traken's henchmen) **_

**Element Demons: (only ones that produce kids with the exception on Animo) **

**-fire demon*; ****Patru (pat-rue)**

**-earth demon; Terra (tare-a) **

**-water demon; Aqua (A-qu-wa) **

**- air demon; ****Aer (A-r) **

_**Sheba demons (others that aren't element)**_

**-mind demon; ****Animo (A-nemo) **

**-Change demon**; ****Doppelgänger (I think you know how to pronouce it)**

**-emotion demon; Koe (our old buddy!)**

_**Koe's kids: **_

_**-fear demondo***; **__**Frică (freek-a) **_

_**-love demondo; Dragoste (Dra-go-say) **_

_**-joy demondo; **__**Prieks (Pree-eck) **_

_**-Sadness demondo; **__**tristitia (trist-tea-ta) **_

_**-anger demondo; **__**indicates (oon-de-cat-ist) **_

***In Chapter 14, that's the kind of Demon the hitmen are. **

****that's Ethan's daddy. **

*****Demondo's are miner demons, the kids of the higher ranking ones. **

**That should be all, I think you read everything, and on with the chapter!)) **

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. And only own the people that I own (if that makes any sense)

Chapter 33

Day before Purple moon

(Chloe POV)

I looked out the window at Lee and Trevn holding hands and taking a break from parenting. They were so in love, and it made my heart swell. My thoughts turned to Derek and I smiled at the thought of him. We were married already; it was small wedding only friends.

I fiddled with the ring on my left hand, Derek –and everyone else- had been telling me to sleep but I just couldn't, because it felt as if I would wake up and the moon would be here and I'd have to face him. I didn't want to face him.

My eyes felt heavy and despite my opposition to it all I fell asleep.

_*OMG IT'S A DREAM!* _

_The meadow was covered in a thick layer of fog. I yelled out to the ones I loved but no one answered. A solid silence had settled and I choked on the air I need. Staggering forward, I fell to my knees and held my throat. _

_Then I was covered in a shadow. I looked up at a woman with soft brown hair and brow eyes. She took my hand and we vanished. I was being squeezed from all angles and then I gasped in air. _

"_Welcome child," said a warm voice. "Welcome to the Ha-Co Counsel," I gazed up eyes watering and saw a long table with 7 seats around. At the left side of the large, high ceilinged room stood two people –a boy and a girl, around my age- and on either side of the doors the woman who brought me here and a large man. _

"_She doesn't look like much," quipped the young girl. She had black hair to the floor and wore a long white dress with a train. _

"_Hush, Forwell," scolded an older man, whose eyes where somewhat sunken in and bald head gleamed in the dim candle light, his outfit looked like a harry potter robe. The boy smirked at her and shifted his weight to the other foot. He had blonde hair, and board shorts and no shirt. _

"_Sorry father," Forwell said in a small voice. _

"_I apologies for my daughter's rudeness, she is still a child –only 10,000 years of age- and has not learn when to hold her tongue" the man stood "I am Karmat, father of Necromancers." _

_I stared at the man with shock. Off to his left a slight woman with mounds of hair piled on to her head and a short dress spoke. "Sit Child, we have much to discuss," she waved a hand and a high back chair appeared. I stood, frozen for a moment before I scampered forward and sat. _

"_Good," a man smiled at me and I caught a glimpse of long pointed teeth, his face was long, with his brown hair slicked back and he wore an Italian suit._

_I scanned the table and took in the differences of appearances. There was a buff man whose clothing where reminiscent of a lumber jacks, his shaggy brown/red beard what long over due for a trim. A woman with a kind face, spiked hair and a punk rock visas, next to her a man, who looked to be her twin, with the same blue eyes and black hair, although he wore blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I am a bad ass and I recognise that you to are a bad ass'._

_Then my eyes found Matilda. She smiled at me, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and she had on a cream coloured dress. To Matilda's right sat a woman with hair a red a fire. Her eyes where light blue and she wore a tank top, short shorts and flip flops. She smiled at my shocked face, it wasn't just her outfit that amazed me; it was the white wings that spread from her back. _

"_Here at the Counsel, we have the freedom to wear what ever we wish," she tilted her head to me. "You, my child are in Pyjamas. At the husband's League, you would have been cut in half." _

"_Aye, it be true," said the lumber jack, he had a Scottish accent._

_Matilda hit him, "Shut up __Angus__, your going to scare the girl." He grunted in response and I instantly knew who he was. _

_The younger boy sneezed and Forwell giggled. Angus turned, stood, took about 2 strides and hit him on the back of the head. _

"_Hey!" he yelled, and jumped forward. Angus's hair bristled and he let out a low growl. _

"_Ye little…" Angus trailed off. _

"_I didn't do anything, I sneezed!" squeaked the boy. Matilda stood and gripped her husband's arm. _

"_Angus, you should let go of Janson," her voice was low and menacing, like she wasn't asking but stating that he 'will let go'. _

"_The ruddy little bastard's been doing it every time he sees me! I outta skelp 'im!" he spat. For the first time Janson looked scared. _

"_Scalp! You're gonna SCALP me?" he cried and tried to push Forwell in front of him. _

"_Skelp, s-k-e-l-p. It's Scottish slang for slap," laughed the t-shirt wearing boy. Janson let out his breath and Angus let Matilda pull him back to his chair. _

"_I appliges for that Chloe," Matilda glared at Angus and Janson as the winged woman cleared her throat. _

"_I think that –if you two are done- we should introduce ourselves to our guest," she stood. "I am Tonta, high Counsel, and mother of all." _

"_I be Angus, father of Werewolves," and he winked at me." _

"_You already know who I am," Matilda stated and she put her hand over her husband's. _

"_I am Harlone, father of vampire," he showed off long teeth and his eye flickered in the light, they where amethyst. _

"_Shef, witches and this is-" and her sentence was finished by the man next to her. _

"_Sinka, sorceress, and we're-" and they concluded it together. _

"_Twins," it was kinda freaky, I'm not gonna lie. _

"_My name is Jeminen, mother of the Fay," she caught the confusion in my face and elaborated. "Fay are beings like fairies, Pixies and elves. I don't have children because we are all the same race with only small differences." _

"_Oh." _

"_Now Chloe, I'm sure that you know why you where brought here?" asked Tonta, as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table._

"_The purple moon," I answered without thought. _

"_Yes, but I think you need the real story," she nodded to Matilda. _

"_You are the_ 'Mesec Slaier' _or moon slayer__. You may think that the edisen group inhanced your powers but it is only half of it. You have these power natrauly and the Edisen group out brought them out, that is why Traken has been working over them, looking for you. _

_Every ,__ 1,000 years there is something called the purple moon, but it has nothing to do with the human moon. It is a time where the spirt doors open, that door is in the sky, and turns it purple. The Mesec Slair is the re-encarnated soul of __Uzeti, a being created to guard the sky, and defend our world from those who wish to cross over through. _

_Uzeti did this for many years before he was killed by Traken. Traken almost brought his League through but the doors closed. Now, when ever the last Mesec Slaier is killed or dies the spirit is past from person to person, making its way through the races. It has been passed to you and to our great displeasure your time falls on the Moon._

_I was sent to be your guardian because the last Mesec Slaier was a Were lion. I must not help you from now on, it is your job. I would have found you sooner but you where hidden from us by Traken. I would have trained you, but I can not now. I am sorry." He closed her eyes and Angus squeezed her hand. _

"_So, I'm being sent to my own death?" my voice cracked._

"_No," Sinka said in his strong voice. "You have the knolage of passed Mesec Slaiers with you." _

"_But I could still die." _

"_Everyone can die Chloe," Harlone said solemnly, but there was nothing in his voice that maybe me believe him._

"_You will know when the time comes. But for now, it is farewell," The woman who brought me here stepped forward and took hold of my arm. I was slipping away from the table. _

"_Good luck," whispered Karmat. _

_*OMG NO MORE DREAM!* _

I sat up and fell out of bed. I looked around; the sun was only just setting. And when it appeared in the morning, I was going to die.

**((OMG wow! I'm excited now and I know what's going to happen! Anyway, the question this chapter is **How old was Meeka? **Hope you guys enjoyed!))**


	33. Chapter 33

**((Hello darling… darlings. I am going away for Christmas! MEXICO HERE I COME! So this is going to be a teaser-thing-y, then the fight and then prologue. Anyways some crazy shit is going to go down and I would just like to warn you that you might hate me after this… sorry. Okay, moving on, I'm going to announce the winner!**

**And the proud owner of my last chapter is….. **suzi181 with 70 points! **Congrates I'm sending you the prologue and the first chapter of the sequel ahead of time! **

**Now chapter!)) **

Chapter….

(ummm oh damn! I forget, one sec…

Oh here it is!)

Chapter 33

(Derek POV) 

I wanted to rip my hair out by the handfuls, maybe cry like a small child, or something! Chloe hand told us about her 'dream' and everyone was now sitting in a very uncomfortable silence.

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked the room at large, her eyes shifted between myself and Chloe.

"I'm going to go into the other realm and try to stop Traken," Chloe answered meekly, the colour draining from her face. "And you guys are going to have to hold off the demons that come through."

"I'm going with you," Lindsey spoke from her seat in Alex's arms. "I think that I should go with you, Jay and me actually." Everyone stared at her and Alex opened his mouth to argue but Lindsey silenced him. "Hear me out. Other then Chloe, Jay and I have the greatest connection to the sprit world right? In that way we could help and everything."

"As much I don't want Lindsey doing anything but sitting in the basement with the elders and the younger kids, I agree," Alex was looking at Lindsey, a hard look in his eyes, and with that I knew that my only ally that would help me keep Chloe out of danger was gone.

I stood with the rest of the pride, in wolf form, waiting for the moment when our lives would be put on the line. Ever one was in position when the sky started to darken and the moon turned an eerie purple.

From the back some one shouted "This is it, hold your ground!" I tensed as a collative shudder went across the army. I growled; hackles raised, as a monster materialized from smoke in front of us.

I looked like it was made from death its self, but then it changed into the form of a young man. When he spook it was like my ears were bleeding.

"I am _Frică, _and we will destroy you!" he screamed as other demons appered. And then we jumped at each other. Last thought before my brain went in to fight mode, was _Chloe. _And with bone shattering force I colided with a 6 legged black dog.

**((Nom nom nom! Hope you liked it and have a really great Christmas, or ****Hanukkah, Chinese New Year, Bodhi Day, Diwali, Eid al-Adha, and any others I missed! Tata!)) **


	34. Chapter 34

**((Last Chapter yay! I've really drawn this sucker out haven't I? I'm better at fluff and depressing emo shit (Check out battle wounds, its some sad crap), so let me know it the battle scenes should go dig a hole and die. The other option is being elected for supreme ruler of the world… Tell me in a review. Woot! Let's get this show on the road! Pikachu* I choose you!))**

**Disclaimer: Nom nom nom… shut up, I'm tired. **

***Wow this is sad, I didn't know how to spell Pikachu and it's in my computer's spell-check… show of hands if you think that a win. **

Chapter 34

(Chloe POV)

I could hear the battle raging outside, as I hid in the bunker. Trying to drown out the screams, I turned to the book in front of me. _Everyone is safe. Only the people who are old enough are fighting. The triplets are fine; the kids are being taken care of by the elders. _

I needed to clear my head, so I could do the ritual. A ritual that was a key part of everyone surviving the battle, to avoid complete and total shut down of the world. But my head was pounding, my stomach turning. I was going to puke, I just knew it. I was going to turn away and empty my lunch from my stomach when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the face of Meeka, Zeek's little sister.

"Hey, freakin' out, huh?" she asked kindly. I nodded weekly, and then burst into tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I blubbered. "I-I ju-just can't d-do it!" the 13 year old ghost knelt down and wiped a tear from my face, when her hand brushed my face I jumped. "Y-you, touched-"

"Yeah, I know. Cool right?" she pulled me to my feet. "Tonta, saw that you were teetering on the edge of a mental brake down, and sent me to help. Just 'cuz they can't help doesn't mean someone else cant."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, being dead is boring. I can't eat chocolate anymore; I don't have a computer, or internet connection for that matter. Plus, no cool powers." I laughed. "But, come on, don't we have a ritual to do?"

(Traken POV)

A cold wind blew through the room, and I smiled. It was time. The girl was coming; all now I had to do was wait and then kill her. I would have control of the human and sprit realms.

(Chloe POV)

"Thanks Meeka," I spoke into the darkness, but there was no response. "Meeka?" I whispered, but still nothing.

"Hello," an icy voice called from the pitch black. I froze, I knew who that was. "So nice of you to join me," and Traken appeared in front of me, in all his ugly glory.

He brought his hand back and a blade glinted as it came down towards my heart. Ducking, I tried to remember everything Meeka had told me, some same fact about defeating the father of demons. But nothing came to mind, so I took plain B and ran like a bat out of hell.

(Derek* POV)

*Just had a mental brake down, cuz I forgot how to spell his name

I pulled my legs out from under a dead demon. I was cover in a sticky black liquid that came from the body. I think it was blood, but it started to burn my skin, so wasn't to sure. The shook out my black fur, and dogged a large gold lion, entangled with a demon. I tuned and saw Lee jumping over an imp; Raven and Kevin, not to far away fighting there own fight.

It had only been a few minuets and I already knew that this was a lousing battle. There was no chance of use winning, our only hope was Chloe.

(Chloe POV)

Someone screamed. Oh wait it was me. Another pillar exploded behind me, and a showered in white powder and debris came raining down on me. I ducked and tried to calm myself. Come one Chloe, think!

Before I could move again, a cold hand latched on to my shoulder.

(Derek POV)

I ran towards the other wolves, hopping that maybe we could regroup, and come up with a plan. I jumped around a lion and demon on my way to them. I was half way when I deafening scream echoed through the battle field. Mu head shot up to fine the source of the noise. My eye found the crumpled form of Trevn. Lee froze as if she had been shot.

(Chloe POV)

He grabbed my neck and I couldn't move. His nails dug into my skin as he carried me out of the destroyed room and into a room with ropes. The dropped me on the floor. A group of Imps ran forward pulling my up and typing me to the wall.

"I win," he stated coldly. "I'm going to kill you and then rule the world."

Tears made their way down my cheeks, it was over I had failed. I looked up to see Traken wave his hand in front of a large blank wall. A picture appeared, and it moved. It was a battle.

"I wanted to let you see what you were destroying. Who you had let down," he grinned and turned his eyes to the wall. My own eyes searched the scene. I couldn't see my friends anywhere. Then I found them, in a huddle around… someone. I couldn't make out who it was, but then they moved and I had a clear path. Trevn. Lee was on her knees next to him, face in her hands. He was dying, if not already dead. It wasn't right, this little funeral group as a war ragged around them.

It sent a boiling anger into the pit of my stomach. Hatred ran through my vain and I suddenly felt more powerful then I had ever been. My body twisted and contorted around my soul. The ropes snapped and I stood, more terrifying then Traken, by far. He looked back at me and his already white faced paled.

I spoke in the voice that was not my own. "No, I win," and I slashed out.

(Lee POV)

Demons vanished all around us, but I didn't care. My boyfriend, mate, and the father of my kids, was fading. He was my everything, he couldn't die.

"Trevn, can you hear me? If you can, I want you to know that I will never forgive you if you die," I shook his shoulders, as if I could shake him awake. I couldn't.

"Lee?" Chloe's voice spoke next to me. I looked up and there she was. I pulled her into a hug and cried into her hair. "I can help… I-I t-think." I nodded, to numb to speak and moved to give her room.

(Chloe POV)

I put my hands on Trevn's chest and felt for the faint heartbeat. By now, our entire group –our family- had crowded around. They were nursing wounds, but none as bad as Trevn, his body was torn and black blood was seeping from his mouth and nose and eyes.

I closed my eyes and pulled for Trevn's soul, his life force. I found it as he stopped breathing. I desperately seized it and shoved it back into his body. I froze for a moment.

He spluttered awake and opened his eyes. Lee screamed and jumped at him, pulling his lips to her own. When they broke away, he looked up at us all.

I felt Derek's arms snake around my waist as Trevn asked in a week voice, "So did we win?"

I laughed and nodded. We won.

But I couldn't shake the fact that I couldn't remember winning, I couldn't recall killing Traken.

**(( . **

**Wow, this took me way to fricking long! So the prologue is going to go up soon and I will ask you a question then. But you'll just have to wait! Love you all! And please review, it helps.)) **


	35. Chapter 35

**((I'm alive! And posting! What the hell! Thought I had ditched you? Didn't you? Well, here is the prologue XD So I've got a question: Should I focus manly on the kids growing up in this new adventure (Next story?) Or should it be like The Resisting and have like Chloe and Derek and everyone. Like the sequel will have everyone, but should the triplets be the mains? **

**Anyways, enjoy and try not to hate me too much XD)) **

Prologue

(Chloe POV)

"Derek!" I yelled across the hall. "I need your help." There was a grunt, and he lumbered into the room. I pointed to my unzipped bag and he reached down to do it up. As he did so, I took a moment to view his face. His perfect cheeks were now, covered in scars. His left eye was lightly ringed in purple.

I felt a tightness clench my stomach. I still didn't have a clue how the battle had ended. It scared me, that that I couldn't remember. Just couldn't call forth the memory. I sighed as he looked at me.

"I love you," he murmured and pulled me close. It had been a busy few days and Derek and I hadn't really had a lot of time alone.

_*Flash back*_

"_You, Trevn and the kids should stay behind with the pack," Maggie suggested one morning at the breakfast table, two days after the battle. _

"_Say what?" Lee cocked an eyebrow. _

"_I don't believe that it's save for the children. You are after all planning on fighting more," Maggie said reasonably. It was true. We were going to brake out more people. _

"_I'm going, and so are Laura, Christa and Cam," Lee said sternly. "They'll grow up fast, and their whole life is gonna be dangers, so why not start now." Maggie looked like she was going to argue but Trevn cut her off. _

"_Maggie, I agree with Lee," he nodded. "The only real thing that would happen is that Derek would turn them into mathletes," he smirked and Derek growled. So it was decided, Lee, Trevn, Laura, 'Rista and Cam were coming with us._

_*End Flash back* _

I glanced at the window. Are travel group had gotten marginally smaller. It was Derek, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren, Kit and I, along with the kids, Lee, Trevn, Raven, Kevin, and Zeek.

The pride had given us a larger van and at the moment, Lee was trying to stuff three car seats into the back. I smiled up at Derek. It was time to start our next adventure.

**Ps: I MET KELLY ARMSTRONG! SHE CAME TO OUR FACKING SCHOOL! SHE GAVE ME A HUG!**


	36. Chapter 36

Holy Hell! I'm alive? Yes, yes I am! Did people miss me? I missed you guys! WOOOOOO.

Okay so, this is just a little quick note-y-question-y thing. Who here is still interested in the story? Because if enough people are, I'll start on the sequel.

-LOVE YOU ALL. Maddy.


End file.
